A Sweet Life
by langstonlover
Summary: The night before Ennis Del Mar's wedding, he gets a phone call from Jack Twist, who tells him that he's pregnant with his child. Getting this news makes Ennis finally come to his senses and he realizes that he wants to be with Jack, no matter what the consequences may be. (This fic is the result of me thinking there ain't enough Brokeback Mpreg out there Lol 3)
1. The Call

The night before his wedding, Ennis Del Mar got a phone call that changed his life forever. "Ennis?..." The shaky voice at the other end of the line asked, the nervous tone obviously an effect from having called several wrong numbers already. "Jack?" Ennis mumbled, not completely believing that it was really him. "Jack Twist? Is that you?" "Yeah, Ennis. It's me." Jack replied. "How'd you get my brother's phone number?" Ennis asked. "Went through the phone book. Called about five different Del Mar's till I finally got lucky...Ennis we need to talk." Ennis sighed and sat down on the couch, stretching the cord on the phone completely out. "Jack, Listen. I know we had a good time together over the summer, but me and Alma's gettin' married tomorrow and..." "I know all about you and Alma, Ennis." Jack choked, his voice sounding like he was holding back tears.

"Then why'd ya call me?" Ennis asked. There was no answer from the end of the line, all Ennis could hear was Jack sobbing. "Jack?..." Ennis asked. "I thought you cared about me, Ennis!" Jack suddenly yelled angrily through the phone. "Keep yer damn voice down." Ennis muttered to him. "You want somebody to hear you!?" "I don't give a damn!" Jack cried. "Everybody's gonna find out soon anyways! Why should I try to hide it anymore!?" Ennis's eyes went wide. "What the hell do you mean everyone's gonna find out soon?" He asked. Jack was silent once more, aside from his choked sobs coming through the phone. "Jack fuckin' Twist, you answer me." Ennis demanded. "Why should I?" Jack asked. "You obviously don't wanna talk to me anyway...Maybe I'll just hang up and never call back! You'd like that wouldn't you!? For me to just disappear and leave you with your girl!" "I would not!" Ennis suddenly shouted through the phone.

"Don't you dare hang up! Do you understand me!?" The sudden change in tone in Ennis's voice startled Jack a bit, but since Ennis was seeming to care now he really didn't mind. "I thought you'd want me to go away." Jack mumbled. "Well get that thought out of your head!" Ennis told him. "And don't ever think like that again!" Jack was silent for awhile, they both were, until finally Ennis broke the silence. "You know I don't want you to go away, right?" He asked. "Yeah..." Jack managed to mumble. "I know...I always did." Ennis sighed. "Now don't go taking this the wrong way." He told Jack, firmly. "This don't mean we're gonna ride off to Brokeback again together and have one of those fuckin' story book endings...You know it can't be like that."

Jack whimpered and choked on the other end of the phone, trying to keep back his tears. "No, Ennis." He said. "I know that it CAN be like that...You just don't want it to be..." Jack went silent again. "Is this the reason you called?" Ennis asked, his voice sounding annoyed. "To make me feel all guilty bout not comin' to live with you and puttin' both of our lives in danger?" Jack's end of the line was still silent. "Or did you just call to try and change my mind?" Ennis asked. "No..." Jack said, voice sounding like he was having trouble talking. "Jack?" Ennis asked. "You okay? You sound like yer gonna be sick." Jack sniffled and whimpered at the other end of the line. "I..I called to tell you that..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Jack?" Ennis asked again. "What's the matter?" Jack swallowed hard before finally speaking again. "I'm pregnant, Ennis." He told him, voice still sounding like he was going to be sick. "And it's your baby." Ennis couldn't speak. He couldn't even move. It was almost like he was paralyzed. "Just thought you should know..." Jack sobbed through the phone. "Goodbye, Ennis." Jack managed to choke out as he hung up the phone.

"Jack! Wait!" Ennis said, quickly, suddenly coming out of his paralyzed state, but it was to late. Jack had hung up on him. Ennis slammed the phone down and growled. "God Damit!" He shouted, pounding his fist against the wall of his brother's house. "Ennis?" A voice from behind him asked. Ennis turned around. "K.E.?" Ennis muttered in fear. "How much did you hear?" "Enough." His older brother said. "Sounds to me like your gonna be needin' to use my truck am I right?" Ennis sighed. "I can't go." He said. "Alma and me are gettin' married tomorrow." "Ennis." K.E. said, firmly, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "If you ain't gonna be happy with Alma, you don't need to marry her."

"Who says I ain't gonna be happy with her?" Ennis asked. "Nobody's gotta say it, Ennis." K.E. replied. "I can tell." Ennis looked down at the floor. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked. "Go find him, beg for forgiveness and hope he'll give it to ya." K.E. told his brother. "I don't have a damn clue where he is, K.E." Ennis said, but then suddenly he remembered, Jack's parents lived in Lightning Flat. Maybe they'd know where to find him. "Ennis?" K.E. asked, snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Huh?" Ennis mumbled. "You still with me?" Ennis nodded. "Yeah..." He said. "And I do think I'll need to borrow yer truck." He added. K.E. smiled. "I'll do ya one better." He said. "You can keep the damned thing. I've been meanin' to get a new one anyway."

Ennis grinned. "Thank ya, K.E." He told his brother. "I'll pay ya back as soon as I can." K.E. smiled at his brother. "Your welcome." He said. "Do you want me to break the news to Alma for ya?" He asked. Ennis sighed. "No..." He said. "I think it's best if she hears it from me." K.E. nodded. "Well..." He said. "I guess that takes care of everything. You'd better get goin' now." Ennis nodded. "I gotta pack up my things first." He said. "No need." His brother told him. "I threw everything together for ya while you was on the phone. Your bags out by the door." "Thanks, K.E." Ennis told his older brother, hugging him quickly before running towards the front door. "Ennis! Wait!" K.E. called after him. Ennis turned around. "You forgot these!" K.E. said, tossing Ennis the keys to his truck. "Thanks!" Ennis hollered back to him as he headed out the door. "I'll call when I get to Lightning Flat!" And with that Ennis Del Mar walked out the door, got into his new truck, and left everything that had been keeping him from Jack behind him.

...

Jack sat at the kitchen table at his parent's house in lightning flat, his head resting on the table, so his mother couldn't see him crying. "Jack, honey..." His mother said, tenderly, as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her son, running a hand through his hair. "You remember what the doctor said. Your not supposed to be upset like this." "I can't help it, Mama..." Jack sobbed. "He don't want me. How am I suppose to take care of this baby on my own." "You're not gonna be alone." His mother told him. "I'm gonna help you." Jack sniffled. "Yeah, until daddy finds out about it." He said. "Then he'll kick me out and he won't even let ya come and see me." "Your father will do no such thing." His mother assured him. "And if he does say anything ugly to you about it it'll be him that gets kicked out. Not you." Jack wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks mama." He said. "No thanks needed, honey." His mother said, kissing his forehead. "Now, I'm gonna go into town and pick up some things to make supper." She told him. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Jack sighed. "Maybe just a thing of ice cream and a jar of pickles, but only if you've got enough cash." Jack said, quietly.

"Alright." Jack's mother replied, kissing her son's cheek before getting up and heading for the front door. "I'll be back in about an hour...Oh and Jack..." She said, as she was walking out the door. "Yeah?" Jack asked, getting up from the table and wiping his teary eyes. "No more crying, okay?" His mother told him. Jack sniffled. "I can't promise anything." He replied. His mother frowned. "Don't be so upset, honey." She told him, as she walked out of the house. "I'm sure Ennis will come to his senses soon." Jack sighed as he walked into the living room and laid down on the couch to rest. "I hope so Mama..." He mumbled to himself, as he let a couple more tears fall from his bright blue eyes. "I really hope so."

TBC


	2. Calling Back

Ennis sat in his truck outside of Alma's house at midnight. He'd been sitting out here for almost two hours, trying to figure out what to say to her. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? "Alma I'm sorry but I can't marry you because I'm still in love with the same man I cheated on you with over the summer"? Or maybe "Alma I've decided that I'm queer and I wanna be with one of my cowboy buddies instead of you."? God there was just no good way he could think of to tell her this. So after sitting in Alma's driveway for another half hour, Ennis finally just decided that he'd leave her a note instead. As quick as he could he wrote down a short letter on a piece of paper that read, "Dear Alma, I'm sorry but something has come up and I can't go through with the wedding. I'll call later when I can find the words to explain, Love Ennis."

Ennis sighed as he slid the note underneath Alma's front door. Was he crazy for doing this? For leaving Alma to be with Jack? After all he'd probably end up getting killed because of this. But, no. He decided he wasn't crazy. He was just doing what was best for him. What was best for Jack. And what was best for their... "Dammit..." Ennis mumbled as he climbed back into his truck and started it up. He couldn't even get that word through his head. A baby. Jack's baby. His baby. Their baby. Jack was having their baby. He'd heard the news with his own ears when Jack had told him through the phone, but he still couldn't believe it. He scolded himself for not being carful and using protection, but of course he didn't figure he'd ever need a condom with him when he and Jack had first gone up on Brokeback Mountain, and once he'd figured out he was indeed going to need a few of them, he couldn't exactly tell the guys that brought them their groceries that he needed them to get him a box of condoms next time they brought he and Jack their food.

So since they'd had no protection and no way of getting a hold of any, he'd gotten Jack knocked up. "Shoulda just kept my fuckin' dick in my pants..." Ennis mumbled to himself as he started down the road, heading in the direction of Lightning Flat. In the direction of Jack. And in the direction of the new sweet life that awaited him there.

...

Jack had awoken on the living room couch the next morning, feeling like he was gonna be sick. He laid still for a moment, hoping that not moving and staying quiet would make the sick feeling go away on its own, but that notion was quickly kicked out the door once the horrible sickening feeling got so bad he had to jump up quickly and rush to the bathroom before he began puking into the toilet for the fourth morning in a row. "Jack?" His mother's voice came from the stairs. "Are you alright?" Jack tried to get his mouth open long enough to talk but ended up having to throw up again before he could get the words out. He started to sob after puking again. "That Son of a bitch..." He mumbled before throwing up again.

Jack's mother rushed into the bathroom with him. "Oh, honey..." She muttered, kneeling down next to her son and rubbing his back. "I hate this, mama..." Jack whimpered, before he had puke again. His mother frowned. "I know..." She whispered gently. "It's all gonna be okay, though." Jack lifted his head up off the toilet seat and moaned. "You think it's over?" His mother asked. Jack wiped his mouth with a wet wash cloth and nodded slowly. His mother helped him up and lead him out of the bathroom and back to the couch so that he could lay down again. "You rest here." She told Jack. "I'm gonna go make you some toast."

Jack just groaned and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. God, this pregnancy thing was hell. Next time he got ahold of Ennis he was gonna rip his... Wait, no. Ennis was getting married today. Jack wasn't gonna be seeing him anytime soon. He whimpered a little and let a tear fall. "Jack!" His mother called from the kitchen. "I thought I said no more crying!" Jack sighed and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Ennis may not be coming back to him, but at the very least he had his mother to help him through this. But even though he loved his mother very much, he still wished it was Ennis rubbing his back while he was puking his guts out in the morning, he wished it was Ennis who was in the kitchen right now, making him breakfast. Hell, he wished Ennis was here to help him with everything. He just wanted him back. And if he ever did get lucky enough to have him back, he'd be the happiest man on earth.

...

Mrs. Twist stood in the kitchen, making herself and Jack some breakfast when suddenly the wall phone sprang to life. She sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "Now who would be callin' me this early in the mornin'?" She mumbled under her breath as she picked up the phone. "Hello." She said. "Hello..." A deep voice at the other end of the line replied. "This is Ennis Del Mar." Mrs. Twist's eyes went wide. "You're Ennis Del Mar?" She asked. "The boy who worked with my son over the summer?" "Yes m'am." Ennis replied. "I uh...I called to see if you knew where Jack was at." Mrs. Twist sat down at the table with the phone still held to her ear. "Jack's here." He told Ennis. "Been real worked up lately over you as a matter of fact." Ennis sighed. "I figured as much, m'am." He said. "I'm real sorry bout upsettin' him so much. I feel awful bad about it."

"Well you should." Mrs. Twist told Ennis. "Usin' him all that time you was workin' together and then runnin' off on him after you was done. You oughta be ashamed of yourself young man." "I am m'am. Believe me I feel awful for havin' left him like I did...I was actually wonderin' if I could talk to him for a minute. He hung up on me last night before I could say what I needed to." Mrs. Twist sighed. "Hold on a minute..." She told Ennis. "I'll see if he's well enough to take a phone call." "Well enough?" Ennis asked. But it was to late. Mrs Twist had put down the phone. "Jack?" She called to her son. "What?" Jack asked, voice low. "Someone's on the phone for you." His mother told him. Jack moaned and rolled over. "Can they call back?" He asked. "I really don't feel like gettin' up." "Honey, I think your gonna wanna take this call now." Mrs. Twist told him. Jack sighed and slowly got up off the couch. "Fine." He agreed, walking into the kitchen and holding his hand out for the phone. His mother placed the phone in his hand. "Smile, honey." She told her son. "It looks to me like things are gonna start perking up for you."

Jack gave his mother a confused look as he watched her walk out of the kitchen and the. Turned his attention back to the phone. "Hello?" He said, cautiously as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Rodeo." Ennis greeted him. "Ennis?" Jack asked, not believing that it was really him. "That's right." Ennis replied. Jack gulped. "I..I thought you was gettin' married today." He said. "What're ya callin' me for?" "I was just wonderin' if you wanted me to pick ya up anything on my way there?" Jack's eyes went wide. "On your way where?" He asked, wanting to make sure that Ennis was really saying what he thought he was.

"To Lightning Flat, ya dummy." Ennis replied, the tone in his voice almost sounding like he was laughing. "Ennis?" Jack asked. "You're not just messin' with me are ya?" "Hell no, I ain't messin' with ya." Ennis told him. "I'm on my way there right now." Jack smiled. "What..what about yer wife?" He asked. "Never married her." Ennis said. "I've got someone a lot prettier that I'm countin' on marryin'." Jack's smile faded. "Oh..." He said. "What's her name?" Ennis chuckled on the other end of the line. "Well HIS name is Jack Fuckin' Twist." Jack's smile quickly came back. "Is that supposed to be a proposal, Cowboy?" He asked. "Best one yer gonna get from me." Ennis replied. Jack laughed at the other end of the line. Ennis smiled. "So what do ya say, Rodeo?" He asked. "Wanna get hitched?" Jack felt a hot tear drip down his cheek. But this time it was a happy tear. "Hell yes I wanna get hitched." He replied. "Good." Ennis said. "I was worried might say no if you was still sore from that punch." Jack laughed a little. "Jack..." Ennis said after awhile. "Yeah?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell ya how sorry I am for runnin' off on ya like I did." Ennis told him. "Ennis, it's okay." Jack replied. "No it's not." Ennis said. "I hurt you. And I'll never forgive myself for that." Jack was silent for a moment. "Jack?..." Ennis asked. "Yeah?" Jack replied. "You know I love you, right?" Jack smiled. "Yeah, Cowboy." He told him. "Always have." "Good." Ennis said. "Now don't you ever forget that." "I won't." Jack said. "I swear." "Alright, Rodeo..." Ennis said. "Now you gotta promise me that you ain't gonna go anywhere till I get there. I don't wanna have to go chasin' ya all over the country." Jack chuckled. "I promise." He said. "Alright..." Ennis said. "I'll see ya when I get to Lightning Flat, okay?" "Okay..." Jack agreed. "Oh, and Ennis..." He added. "Yeah?" Ennis asked. "Can you maybe pick up a jar of peanut butter on yer way here. And maybe a couple jars of pickles..." Ennis smiled. "Sure..." He said. "Anything else?" "Yeah." Jack said. "Get me some strawberry ice cream too." "You got it." Ennis replied. "See ya when I get there." "Alright." Jack replied. "Oh ,and Jack..." Ennis spoke before Jack could hang up. "Yeah?" Jack asked. "I love you." Ennis told him. "I love you too, Cowboy." Jack replied. "Always have."

Ennis smiled. "See ya tonight, Rodeo." He said. "Bye, Cowboy." Jack replied. "See ya tonight." Jack waited to hang up the phone until he was sure Ennis had hung up already. Jack's mother was came back into the kitchen, smiling when she saw the happy look on Jack's face. "So?" She asked, wanting to know what had happened. "I hope ya don't mind, Mama..." Jack said, with a big smile adorning his face. "But my fiancé's gonna be joinin' us for dinner tonight."

TBC


	3. Reunited

Jack's mother hugged him. "See now!" She exclaimed happily. "I told ya that boy would come to his senses, soon!" Jack hadn't stopped smiling since he'd hung up the phone. "Now if we could just find a place for ourselves everything'll be perfect." He said. "Why go anywhere?" Mrs. Twist asked. "You boys could live here. "Mama you know we couldn't do that..." He said. "Daddy wouldn't like it..." Jack's mother frowned. "Honey, I'm not gonna let your father get in the way of your happiness." She said. "If he has a problem with you and Ennis living here then he can go live somewhere else." Jack's smile faded. "You don't mean that Mama." Jack said. His mother sighed. "Honey, I'm thinking of kicking him out anyway. Your father and I just aren't happy anymore."

Jack looked down at the floor. "I didn't figure you ever were happy." He said. "Dad's always been kind of a lying, cheating asshole to you." "Watch your language..." Mrs. Twist told her son, smacking him on the shoulder. "But you are right." She continued. "We haven't been happy for a long time. I just never did want him to leave because I needed him here to provide for you and I...but if you and Ennis are gonna be here to help out I suppose I could probably find the courage to let go of your father." Jack hugged his mother again. "God mama, we've got a pretty complicated family. One minute we're all happy and smilin' and then the next we're grievin' over somethin'." "Who's grievin'!?" Jack's mother asked, chuckling.

"I've been needin' to drop that no good cheatin' bastard for a good long while." Jack's eyes went wide at his mother's choice of words. "Mama..." He gasped in shock. Mrs. Twist covered her mouth. "Oh, goodness I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I don't know what came over me." Jack laughed. "Don't worry bout it none." He told his mother. "It needed to be said." Jack's mother kissed his forehead. "That it did." She said, and then moved her hand down to rub the small round bump on Jack's belly. "Now, let's quit all this sad talk." She said. "It's about time that you fed that baby." Jack smiled. "I am pretty hungry actually." He said, putting a hand on his baby bump. "I guess I just didn't realize it till now." "Well go sit down at the table and I'll bring ya somethin' to eat." His mother told him. "Thanks, Mama." Jack said and started walking towards the table, still wearing a big smile on his face that he couldn't shake off. He just couldn't believe it. Ennis was coming back to him.

...

Ennis stopped at a little store out just about a half hour away from Lightning Flat to pick up the groceries that Jack had requested.  
He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he thought about getting to be with Jack again. He was so glad Jack had called him that night. If he hadn't then Ennis would've been stuck with Alma right now, and looking carefully now, that's not a life he would've wanted to have at all. Sure, Alma was okay, but she wasn't right for him at all. God, he'd almost made a huge mistake. He cursed himself for not just sticking with Jack right away when they'd come down off of Brokeback Mountain. Obviously he and Jack were meant for eachother.

Ennis picked up a couple of jars of dill pickles for Jack and then went up to the front counter to pay for them, the peanut butter, and the ice cream that Jack had wanted. Ennis wanted to get him something else too as Some sort of present , but he couldn't really think of anything he could get for Jack. All they sold here that we're meant to be presents were flowers, and those were something for women, not Jack. He looked around the store for a minute and saw an isle filled with candy and other sweets. Maybe Jack would like some candy. If Ennis remembered right he did like sweets, and since he couldn't really think of anything else to get him, Ennis scooped a bunch of candy into a paper bag and then went up to the counter to pay. The check out boy looked suspiciously at the things Ennis was buying. "Wife in a family way?" He asked. Ennis sighed. "Somethin' like that." He replied, counting out the cash and handing it to the boy. "Well, congratulations." The kid told him. "Thanks." Ennis muttered as he hurried back out to his truck.

A thirty minute drive was now all that stood between he and Jack. Ennis put his foot to the gas pedal and took off down the road. He couldn't get to Lightning Flat fast enough. He just wanted to get there, run to Jack, hold him tight in his arms. And he was never going to make the mistake of letting him go ever again in his life.

...

"Jack, honey?" Mrs. Twist hollered up the stairs. "What?" Jack asked, as he came down the steps. "I need to go pick up some cinnamon from town." His mother said. "Will you be okay here for awhile?" "Yeah." Jack told her, nodding. "I was just gonna hop in the shower and clean up a little before dinner, and Ennis should be here soon anyway, so I won't be alone for long." "Alright." His mother said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door. "I'll be back in around thirty minutes." "Alright, bye." Jack replied as he walked into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and stood in front of the mirror, looking at his growing belly. It wasn't that big yet, but it was defiantly noticeable. He put a hand over it and pressed down a little, smiling when he felt the fluttering movement from inside.

The baby had just started to move about a week ago. It didn't kick yet, but it defiantly moved around a lot. Jack couldn't wait for Ennis to feel their baby. He wanted to see the look on his face when he felt it. He hoped that Ennis was as happy about the little guy as he was. Of course their was no way he couldn't be. He had to be thrilled about this. They were having a baby. A baby that they had created with their love. Ennis had to be just as happy, if not happier than him about it. Jack was awaken from his daze when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his naked waist as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving the water in the shower running so that it would warm up.

The knock on the door sounded again. Jack sighed, thinking that it was his mother trying to get back in to get her coat or something else she probably forgot. "I'm comin'!" He called as he walked to the door. "Hold on a minute!" Jack unlocked the door and pulled it open. But he got a huge surprise when instead of his mother standing in the doorway, it was Ennis. Jack's eyes went wide. "Hey, Rodeo." Ennis, greeted him, smiling. "Nice to see ya, again." Jack didn't even stop to think about what he was doing. He jumped up onto Ennis, wrapping his arms tightly around him and hugging him. "Jack..." Ennis laughed. "I'd hug ya back but my hands are kinda full." Jack looked down, seeing all the bags that Ennis was carrying and let go of him. "Sorry." He said, still smiling up at Ennis.

Ennis looked down. "Did ya lose somethin', there?" He asked, laughing. Jack looked down, realizing that his towel had fallen off. He bent down and grabbed it off the floor, re-wrapping it around his waist. Ennis came into the house, sat his grocery bags down, and laughed, as he hugged Jack tight. "You just get out of the shower or somethin'?" He asked. "No..." Jack, replied, burying his face in Ennis's shoulder, and cuddling him. "I was just about to get IN the shower." Ennis ran his hand slowly down Jack's naked back and slipped it underneath Jack's towel to feel his firm, perfectly rounded, ass. "Well I might join ya, then." He whispered to him. "If ya don't mind it." Jack just kept holding Ennis, not wanting to let him go. "Don't mind it at all, Cowboy..." He said, softly. "I'm so happy to see you again." "Good..." Ennis said, turning Jack's head and kissing him passionately. "Cause this time yer stuck with me." Ennis finished after they'd slowly pulled away. Jack laid his head back on Ennis's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. Ennis smiled. "Why don't you go get in the shower, and I'll come join ya once I put all these groceries away."

Jack smiled. "Alright." He agreed, and kissed Ennis one more time, before heading back to the bathroom. Ennis stared after him. He finally had his Jack fuckin' Twist back in his life. He'd never been so happy. He was quick to put away all of Jack's requested groceries and then rushed back to join Jack in the shower. Jack smiled when he heard Ennis come into the bathroom. "Hurry up..." He said. "Or I might just start without ya." Ennis stripped out of his clothes as quickly as possible, and pulled back the shower curtain, as he hopped in with Jack and pulled the slightly smaller man back against him. "I missed holdin' you like this." He whispered in Jack's ear. "I missed it too." Jack replied, taking Ennis's hands and pulling them both down to his stomach. Ennis peeked over Jack's shoulder, looking down at the other man's belly as he placed both hands onto  
It. "He moves a lot." Jack said. "If you press down a little bit you can feel him." "I don't wanna hurt him." Ennis mumbled. "You won't." Jack assured him. "Here, just press down a little bit." Carefully he placed his hand over Ennis's and pressed it down just enough so that Ennis could feel the baby move.

Ennis's eyes widened a little in surprise when he felt the baby move inside of Jack. "Does that hurt?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "No." He said. "It just feels kinda weird." Ennis moved his hand to feel the baby move again. "It won't hurt him if we...you know...go at it?" Jack shook his head again. "No. The doctor says it won't bother him, just as long as it ain't overly rough." Ennis nodded. "Well, come here, then." He muttered, pulling Jack's head back and kissing him. Jack sucked on Ennis's tongue. "Mmm..." He moaned. "...Missed the taste of your mouth." Ennis grunted and kissed him harder, as he reached his hands up and began rolling Jack's nipples between his fingers, and being rewarded with a pleasured groan from Jack. "Ya like that?" Ennis whispered in Jack's ear.

"Oh yeah..." Jack moaned, pushing his ass back against Ennis's crotch and rubbing it up against his hardening erection. "I want you inside..." He groaned. "Hold on..." Ennis mumbled into his ear. "Just hold on." Ennis grabbed the bar of soap that Jack had placed in the shower before getting in, and slicked his fingers up with it. Carefully he slid one into Jack's tight hole and moved it around, stretching him out. Jack grunted and bent over more, spreading his legs further apart as Ennis slipped another finger into him. "Harder..." He gasped, shutting his eyes and pushing back onto Ennis's fingers. "You want more?" Ennis asked, as he pressed both fingers against Jack's prostate and rubbed over it hard.

"Fuck! Ennis!..." Jack yelped. "Sounds like a yes to me..." Ennis chuckled and pushed a third finger into Jack, using two fingers to stretch his hole out and one to keep rubbing his prostate. Jack grinned and moaned. "Yeah...Ya like that?" Ennis asked. "Fuck...yes." Jack grunted. "Think yer ready fer my dick yet?" Ennis mumbled to him. "Ye..yeah..." Jack managed to mutter. Ennis chuckled wickedly to himself as he pulled his fingers out of Jack, and grabbed the bar of soap again, using it to slick up his rock hard dick. He then carefully positioned himself at Jack's entrance and began pushing in. Jack groaned, loudly and pushed back onto Ennis's cock, all the while squeezing his ass muscles together to give Ennis some friction.

Ennis pushed in until his balls were resting against Jack's ass and then slowly started to thrust. Jack moaned. "Ooooh...Yeah..." "Yeah, you love that, don't you." Jack just grunted and moaned, but Ennis could just make out the words "Fuck yeah..." Through Jack's moans of pleasure. "Want me to fuck you harder?" He asked him. "Fuuuck Yes!" Jack yelped as Ennis started thrusting in harder, hitting his prostate with the head of his cock. "Ennis! More! Please!" Jack begged. Ennis grunted as he thrusted in, hitting Jack's prostate harder and harder with each thrust. Jack moaned and bent over more for Ennis. "Ooooh...Fuck my hole..Ugh..Fuck it good and hard...ma..make me cum..." Jack kept moaning in pleasure as Ennis fucked him. Ennis grunted. "Fuck...so close.." He mumbled, continuing to thrust into Jack.

Jack grunted and grabbed his dick, which was now, like Ennis's, hard as a god damned rock, and jerked himself. "Ennis..." He moaned. "Don't fuckin' stop...Gonna...gonna cum.." Ennis just kept thrusting in. "Good..." He grunted. "I wanna make ya cum so hard yer head'll be spinnin'." Ennis's dirty talk combined with the intense sensation of Ennis's cock pounding his prostate, sent Jack over the edge and he came hard over his hand, moaning loudly and pushing himself down onto Ennis's dick. Ennis thrusted in once more before he too released his seed deep into Jack's ass. Ennis pulled out of Jack slowly and then pulled Jack back against him again. Jack trembled, and rested his head against Ennis's shoulder. "God..." He muttered. "That sure was a fine way to spend the evenin'..." Ennis pressed a kiss to Jack's temple. "Get used to it, Rodeo." He told him. "That's what yer gonna be gettin' fer the rest of yer life."

Jack smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He whispered as he shut his eyes and let himself go limp in Ennis's arms, letting Ennis hold him up. Ennis hummed a soft melody in Jack's ear and held him tightly against his chest, holding on hand on Jack's belly as he rocked both of them back and forth underneath the warm water spraying down on them from the shower head. Jack smiled. He could've stayed like this forever, but unfortunately for him this blissful moment was interrupted when he heard his mother's voice call from the front door. "Jack!" Are you in here!?" Ennis's eyes shot open. "Who's that?" He asked, worriedly. Jack sighed. "My mama." He replied, reaching out and shutting off the water. "Jack!" Mrs. Twist's voice sounded once again. "I'll be right out!" Jack shouted back. "Just hold on a minute!" Jack looked back at Ennis.

"Ready to meet her?" He asked. Ennis gave him a worried look. "I don't think she likes me much." He replied. Jack chuckled. "Well She'll have to get over it." He said, grabbing a towel for himself and then throwing one to Ennis. "Here." He said. "I'm gonna head up stairs and get dressed. You dry off in here and I'll bring ya yer clothes. Your bag's on the kitchen counter, right?" Ennis nodded. "You sure yer mama's okay with...us?" He asked, worried what Jack's mother was going to say once she found out they'd just had sex in her shower. "Of course she's okay with it." He said, giving Ennis a reassuring kiss on the mouth. "Now quit yer worryin' and dry off. I'll be right back." "Alright." Ennis agreed with a heavy sigh, watching Jack leave the bathroom. Ennis ran the towel over his body, drying himself off, and then wrapped it around his waist. He waited patiently in the bathroom for almost ten minutes until Jack came back with his clothes. "Hurry up." Jack said. "Mama wants to meet you." Ennis sighed as he rushed to put on his clothes. "Jack, what if she don't like me. She didn't sound like she thought very much of me over the phone this mornin'." Jack shook his head. "Ennis don't worry so much." He said. "She was just blowin' off steam. She does that sometimes. It don't mean she doesn't like you." Ennis groaned. "Alright." He muttered, pulling on his boots. "I guess I'm ready." Jack smiled and took Ennis's hand, leading him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Mrs. Twist was waiting to meet him.

TBC


	4. Boy or Girl?

"Mama, this is Ennis." Jack said, after he'd practically dragged Ennis down the hallway and into the kitchen. Mrs. Twist turned around from where she was standing at the stove and wiped the flour from her hands off on her apron. "So you're the famous Ennis Del Mar." She said, smiling, and holding out her arms for a hug. Ennis was a bit hesitant but he accepted the hug from his soon to be mother-in-law. "I'm awful sorry fer havin' snapped at ya on the phone this mornin'." Mrs. Twist apologized to Ennis. "I suppose I can be a bit of a mama bear when it comes to Jackie." Ennis smiled and put his arm around Jack after Mrs. Twist had released him from her hug. "It's alright, ma'm." Ennis said. "I deserved it. But I guarantee ya that I ain't gonna be runnin' off on him ever again." Mrs. Twist smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it." She said. "Now, why don't you boys have a seat at the table, supper'll be ready in just a few minutes. Do you like fried chicken, Ennis?" Ennis nodded. "Yes ma'm." He said, grinning. "Please, Ennis..." Mrs. Twist said. "Call me Annie." Ennis nodded. "Thank you, Annie." He smiled as he he let Jack lead him into the dinning room. "See." Jack said, sitting down at the table. "I told ya there was nothin' to worry about."

Ennis took a chair next to Jack. "Yeah..." He replied. "Yer mama's real nice." Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, she's got a big heart. Never did like to discipline me when I was a little boy. Didn't like it when my Daddy did it either. In fact I think she cried more than I did whenever Daddy took a switch to me." Ennis gave Jack a questioning look. "Speakin' of yer Daddy..." He said, cautiously. "When do I get to meet him?" Jack sighed. "He's off on some kind of business trip now. I guess he's tryin' to make deals on more cattle fer the ranch, but hopefully you'll never have to meet him." He said. "How come?" Ennis asked. "Well, he's not really that accepting of the idea that I'm queer." Jack said. "If he found out we we're havin' a baby and plannin' on gettin' married he'd raise hell." "Not while I'm here he won't." Ennis mumbled. Jack smiled and took Ennis's hand. "Awe, look at you, gettin' all protective." He cooed, stroking Ennis's cheek with his thumb. Ennis smiled. "Commere'..." He mumbled, placing a hand on the back of Jack's head and pulled him forward. Jack grinned and parted his lips slightly, letting Ennis kiss him.

Jack was the first to start pulling away, but he did it very slowly. "Ennis..." He muttered, laying his head on Ennis's shoulder and nuzzling him. "Hm?" Ennis muttered. "I'm so glad yer back." Ennis smiled. "Me too." He said, and kissed Jack once more. Mrs. Twist came into the dining room at that very moment. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, chuckling as she sat down a big pan of fried chicken on the table. "It's fine, Mama." Jack told her. "We were just talkin'." Mrs. Twist smiled. Well, If you'd like to catch up on things I'd be happy to eat in the kitchen and let you boys have some alone time." Ennis grinned. "Why don't ya stay, m'am." He said. "I'd love to hear a couple of stories about Jack when he was growing up." "No you don't." Jack mumbled. Mrs. Twist sat down at the table with Jack and Ennis. "Oh, hush now, Jackie." She said. "If Ennis wants to hear stories about you then that's what he's gonna get." Jack looked down at the floor, trying to hide the grin that was spreading across his face. Ennis laughed. "Hey, if we ever go to visit my brother and sister they'll probably go to talkin' bout me too." Mrs. Twist smiled. "Well, I would've told you all about him anyway." She said. "Now, Jack, what story should I tell first?" She then asked her son. Jack looked up at her. "Why don't you tell him the one about the time I got stuck under the porch when I went to get the hammer the dog dragged under there." He said. Ennis chuckled. "Yeah..." He agreed. "That sounds like a good one." Mrs Twist smiled and began telling the story. By the end of the night, Jack had been embarrassed more than he would've liked to have been, but he decided it was worth it to see Ennis laughing and being so happy. He was also loving the fact that Ennis was holding his hand the whole time his mother was telling one of her Lil' Jack stories. It made the embarrassment a lot more bearable. Of course truthfully Jack really wasn't minding his mother's embarrassing tales much. He was more focused on the fact that Ennis was here with him again. And what made him even happier was knowing that this time it was for good.

...

"Feel right here." Jack said, moving Ennis's hand down a little bit on his belly. "I think he's kickin'." Ennis pressed down a bit on Jack's baby bump. "I thought you said he didn't kick yet." He said. Jack put a hand over Ennis's. "He didn't. But I guess he does now." He said, smiling. "How far along are you, anyway?" Ennis asked, eyes still focused on Jack's belly as he felt the baby kicking under his hand. "Almost five months." Jack replied. "I'm supposed to be going to the doctor on Monday to have an ultrasound." Ennis gave him a questioning look. "What's that?" He asked. "I'm not really sure." Jack replied. "They tried to explain it to me last time I was there. Doc said it was a machine that let's 'me see inside my belly. They said if we wanted too they can check and see if it's a boy or a girl too." Ennis looked surprised at him. "Can they really see it that well?" He asked. "I guess so." Jack said. They were silent for awhile, until Jack spoke again. "Ennis?" He asked. "Yeah?" Ennis muttered. "Were you serious about us...gettin' married?" Jack asked him, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I was serious." Ennis told him. Jack smiled and snuggled up against Ennis in the bed. "I was hopin' you were." He whispered, closing his eyes and laying his head against Ennis's chest. Ennis just smiled, ran a hand through Jack's black hair and kissed his temple. "I love you, Jack Twist." He whispered. "I love you too, Ennis Del Mar." Jack whispered back. Ennis smiled and laid his head back against the pillows, still holding Jack close to him. This was how it was supposed to be. Him and Jack together like this forever. It was perfect, and Ennis wouldn't want it any other way.

...

Ennis sat next to Jack and Mrs. Twist at Jack's Doctor's office in Gillette, looking around nervously at the other people in the waiting room. Nobody was paying them any attention, but Ennis felt like everyone was staring at them. Jack looked over at him. "You okay?" He asked. "You look nervous." Ennis grunted in frustration. "We're the only men in here." He muttered. Jack rolled his eyes. "You worry to much." He said. "Nobody's even looking at us." Ennis sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What the hell's takin' the damn doctor so long?" He mumbled. Jack chuckled quietly. "We've only been here for ten minutes, Ennis. And we were early." He told him. "Well it feels like it's been forever." Ennis replied.

At that moment a woman in a long white coat came through the door. "Jack..." She called. Jack got up. "Come on." He said, tugging on Ennis's arm. "Let's go." Ennis got up and followed Jack and Mrs. Twist out of the waiting room and down the long hallway to a small white walled room that had all of the lights turned off. "Alright, Jack..." The woman in the doctor's coat said. "You can just climb up on the bed and get situated. I just need to get the ultra sound machine ready and we can get started." Jack smiled and got up onto the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." He said, looking up at Ennis and then back at the doctor. "Doctor Haze, this is my fiancé, Ennis Del Mar." Ennis offered the doctor his hand. "Nice to meet ya m'am." He said, smiling. Doctor Haze smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Del Mar." She said, happily, turning and fidgeting with some sort of strange machine with a screen on it. "Jack talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet ya in person." She continued. Ennis chuckled. "Well, Jack does like to talk..." He said. Doctor Haze laughed. "He surely does." She said. "Has ever since he was just a baby.I delivered Jack ya know, and I swear he cried more than any other baby I've ever helped bring out into the world. Isn't that right Annie?" She continued, turning to face Mrs. Twist.

"That's right." Mrs. Twist replied. "He was louder than any baby I've ever heard too." Jack blushed. "I thought you were done tellin' Ennis stories bout me, Mama." He said, looking up at his mother. Mrs. Twist kissed his head. "Well you know how much I like to embarrass you." She joked. Ennis laughed and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed next to Jack, taking the other man's hand into his. "Alright, Jack..." Doctor Haze said, walking back over to the side of the bed. "Let me see your arm. I need to get yer blood pressure first." Jack rolled up his sleeve and stuck out his arm. Doctor Haze took his blood pressure and then smiled happily at him. "Great news." She said. "You're blood pressure's back down to where it should be. Whatever your doin' to keep it like that I recommend you keep doin' it." Jack grinned up at Ennis and squeezed his hand. Ennis just chuckled.

Doctor Haze took her stethoscope out and pressed it to Jack's chest, taking his heart beat. "Well, Jack, you look great." She said after she was finished, and then turned back to the ultrasound machine. "Now let's see how baby's doin'...Can you take off yer shirt for me?" Jack nodded and removed his shirt. "Hold this Ennis." He said, handing the shirt to Ennis and then laying back on the bed again. "How well will we be able to see the baby?" Mrs. Twist asked. "They didn't have these around when Jack was born." Dr. Haze smiled as she got a bottle of blue colored gel out of the cabinet next to the bed. "Well, the picture's black and white so it'll be a bit blurry, but you should be able to see the little one pretty clearly." She told Mrs. Twist, before looking at Jack. "This is gonna be a bit cold, sweetie." She told him, as she got ready to squirt the gel onto his belly. "I can handle it." Jack said, bravely, squeezing Ennis's hand a little tighter when the Doctor squeezed the ice cold gel onto his belly. "Shiiiit..." He mouthed, shivering a little. "Mind yer language, Jack." Mrs. Twist scolded him.

Ennis and Doctor Haze laughed. "It's okay." Doctor Haze assured Jack's mother. "It's always a bit of a shock when the gel goes on. You wouldn't believe how many nasty words I hear from people every time I put it on 'em." Ennis continued to laugh. Jack shivered again as he felt something cold and hard press down on his belly. "Wh..what's that?" Jack asked, looking at the strange object that the doctor was running across his baby bump. "This is called a transducer." Doctor Haze told him. "It's the part that let's us find the baby and see him it on the screen." Jack, Ennis, and Mrs. Twist looked up at the screen. There wasn't anything showing yet. "When will we get to see the baby?" Mrs. Twist asked. "Hold on just a second." Doctor Haze told her, as she adjusted a dial on the machine. "There we go." She said, as the picture on the screen finally came up. "There's the little one." Jack, Ennis, and Mrs. Twist all stared at the screen in awe. It was a small, kinda of blurry, black and white image but they could clearly see the baby on the screen.

Jack was speechless. As was Ennis. "Awe...Boys." Mrs. Twist cooed. "Look at him. He's perfect." Dr. Haze smiled. "I can already tell the baby haze Ennis's nose." She said. Ennis grinned, looking at the Doctor. "How do ya figure that?" He asked. Dr. Haze smiled. "I can see the bone structure." She explained. "Oh, and he's got yer chin, Jack." She added, smiling at Jack, who was still looking at the screen, speechless with tears of happiness threatening to drop from his eyes. "What do ya think?" Ennis whispered in his ear. "That's our baby." Jack turned his head and kissed Ennis. "It's beautiful." Jack whispered back, before getting another kiss from Ennis. Jack's mother stroked his hair and kissed his temple as the three of them continued to watch the baby on the screen. Doctor Haze smiled back at them all. "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?" She asked Jack. Jack looked at Ennis. "What do ya think?" He asked. Ennis smiled. "I'd love to know..." He said. "But yer the one havin' the baby so it's yer choice."

Jack looked at his mother. "What do you think, mama?" He asked. Mrs. Twist smiled. "It would be nice to know what color to paint the nursery." She said. "But like Ennis said, it's up to you." Jack looked back at Doctor Haze and smiled. "I guess we wanna know." He said, nervously, squeezing Ennis's hand a bit tighter. Doctor Haze smiled and looked back at the screen. She was silent for awhile, as she searched the little screen, but finally she found what she was looking for. "See this little thing right here?" She asked them all, pointing to a tiny little part on the screen. Mrs Twist smiled. "Oh my goodness..." She said. "I know what that means." Jack looked frantically at his mother, worried that something was wrong. "What!?" He asked worriedly. "What's it mean?" Ennis turned to look at Mrs. Twist.

"It means we're gonna be painting the nursery blue." Mrs. Twist told them both, smiling brightly, her voice filled with excitement. Jack and Ennis's eyes both went wide. Jack looked back at the doctor. "You...you mean we're...?" He was to excited to even get the words completely out of his mouth. Ennis just stared at the screen, smiling. Doctor Haze smiled warmly at both of them. "Congratulations,..." She told them. "You're having a little boy."

TBC :)

(BTW what should I name the baby? Review if you have any ideas for me ^^)


	5. Making Plans

"I think you oughta pick somethin' unique." Mrs. Twist said, as she, Jack, and Ennis were riding back to Lightning Flat in Ennis's truck, coming up with names for the soon to come baby boy. "Like what?" Jack asked, looking back at his mother while rubbing his belly with one hand. Mrs Twist thought for a minute before speaking. "I like the name Tristan." She said. "Or Lane, or Jasper, or maybe Ben." Ennis grinned, and Jack laughed. "We may just let you name him, Mama." Jack said. "Yeah, Sounds like you got more ideas then us." Ennis added. Jack chuckled. "Wait a minute now..." He said. "I've got a couple of names picked out too." Ennis and Mrs. Twist both looked at him. "Well why don't ya tell us what they are then." Mrs. Twist said impatiently.

Jack looked down at his belly. "Well, I really like the name Jacob." He said. "I figured that could be his real name and we can call him Jake for short." Ennis grinned. "Well, I think it's a real fine name." He said. Jack turned to face his mother. "What do you think, mama?" He asked. Mrs. Twist smiled. "I like it." She said. "It's a right handsome name for a little cowboy." Ennis glanced over at Jack. "What about a middle name?" He asked. "I like that one, mama thought of." Jack replied. "Which one, honey?" Mrs. Twist asked, chuckling to remind him she had come up with several names. "Lane." Jack said, smiling as he looked back at his mother. "Jacob Lane." Mrs. Twist mouthed, smiling. "It sounds perfect." Ennis frowned a little. "What are we gonna do about his last name?" He asked. "I figured we'd give him both of our last names." Jack told him. "Jacob Lane Del Mar-Twist." Ennis nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said. Mrs. Twist smiled. "Well, I guess the little one has a name then." She said, happily. Jack smiled and laid back against his seat, resting on hand on his belly and the other on Ennis's knee. "I reckon he does." He replied, yawning and shutting his eyes to doze off until they got back to the ranch.

Ennis glanced down at Jack. He'd almost missed out on all of this. He'd almost missed his chance at happiness, and just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. If Jack wouldn't have called him that night before his wedding, then Ennis would be married to Alma right now, and waking up every morning just to see her sour face that she always used to give him when she was mad. He wouldn't have wanted that, and it made him feel horrible to think that he'd run off on Jack after summer was over just to go back to his miserable little life in Riverton and to Alma, who he didn't love and never would. He had no idea what he'd been thinking when he didn't just take off with Jack to Lightning Flat as soon as they'd come down off that mountain, but obviously he'd been stupid and made a huge dumbass mistake. He should've been there with Jack the day he'd found out about the baby. He should've been there to help him through all of the morning sickness, Hell, he should've been there for him for everything. Ennis sighed. There wasn't anything he could do to get that time back now. It was all in the past. He was here with Jack now and they were gonna make a sweet life together.

Yet still...He wanted to make it up to Jack, for not being there for the first few months. He wanted to do something special for him, and he was going to get his chance soon enough. Ennis hadn't told Jack yet, but he and Mrs. Twist had a big surprise for him.

...

They'd gotten back to the Twist ranch at around ten'o clock in the afternoon, after they'd spent more than three hours in Gillette, shopping for baby clothes after the ultrasound and then taking another two hours to decide where to eat and then actually go to have supper. They were all three tired as hell after they'd finished eating, but it was still a two hour drive back to the ranch. "I need to go to bed." Jack yawned as he came into the house. "I think we could all use a good night's sleep." Mrs. Twist added. Ennis came in after Jack and his mother, carrying all the bags of baby clothes they'd bought and sitting them down on the counter in the kitchen. "But I won't be able to go to sleep just yet." Jack gave him a questioning look. "Why not?" He asked. "I need to head into town real quick and take care of somethin' real quick." Ennis replied. "It shouldn't take me more than a couple of minutes though." He buttoned his coat back up and crossed the room to give Jack a kiss. "I'll be back real soon." He told him. "Alright." Jack agreed. "I love you." "Love you too." Ennis replied, hugging and kissing Jack again before heading to the front door. Mrs Twist gave him a secretive wink. She knew exactly what it was that he had to take care of in town. Ennis grinned at her before walking out the door, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"What're you two up to?" Jack asked his mother after Ennis had walked out the door. Mrs. Twist just smiled at him. "I don't know what yer talkin' about, Jackie." She said, chuckling a little as she walked towards her bedroom. "Now you go upstairs and get some sleep." She called back to him. "You need your rest." Jack just shook his head, grinning. "Alright." He replied, but instead of going back upstairs to the room he was now sharing with Ennis, he walked into the kitchen, got the bags of baby clothes down from the counter, and went and sat down on the couch with him.

For the life of him, he really couldn't remember all they'd bought that afternoon. It seemed like his mother had picked up everything in the store. He did remember the two little outfits that he'd picked out for baby Jacob on his own. He picked one of them up and looked at it, smiling. It was a tiny little white checkered shirt with pearl snap buttons and a tiny pair of Levi jeans. With them he'd also picked out a tiny pair of dark brown cowboy boots and a little black cowboy hat. As he was looking at the outfits, he felt the baby kick near the middle of his belly.

Jack grinned and placed a hand on his baby bump, rubbing the offended area. "You're gonna be a cowboy just like me an Daddy, huh Jakey?" He spoke gently to the tiny life inside him. The baby kicked again, almost in response to Jack's words. Jack smiled. "Yeah..." He said, softly, rubbing his belly. "You'll be the best lil' this state has ever seen. Maybe when you get big enough Daddy and me will let ya try yer hand at mutton bustin'. I bet you'll be able to take them big ole' sheep. You'll be a big rodeo cowboy just like me, won't ya?" The baby kicked again, harder this time. "Don't you worry, though..." Jack spoke again. "We ain't gonna let ya on them big mean bulls. I don't want you to ever get hurt ridin' one of them things. But you can do the calf scramble. And maybe we can get ya a horse one day and let ya try calf ropin'..." He smiled when he felt the baby kick yet again.

It amazed him at how much he already loved the baby. He hadn't even met him yet, and already he'd be willing to defend him with his life if he had too. Jack smiled as he felt his baby boy move around inside of him. This baby was by far the biggest miracle Jack had ever encountered. He was a product of he and Ennis's love. They'd created him. That was truly something special. Jack yawned and laid down slowly on the couch, using the blanket the was draped over the back to cover himself. "Daddy and me can't wait to see you." He said to the baby, as he closed his eyes and rested a hand on his belly. "Just promise me somethin', okay?" He whispered gently. "Go easy on me when yer ready to come out and meet everybody. I ain't got a very high threshold fer pain of that sort." He chuckled a little to himself and then shortly after, with his hand resting gently on his baby bump, he drifted off to sleep.

..….…

Ennis stopped outside of the little church in the tiny town of Lightning Flat. "Bout time you showed up, Del Mar." A man, dressed in blue jeans and a nice white shirt who was just a bit older than Ennis said, as he walked up to Ennis's truck. "Howdy, reverend." Ennis greeted the man, shaking his head. "Come on now, Ennis, we know'd each other since grade school, you don't have to call me reverend." Ennis chuckled. "Alright , Cody." He agreed. "It just seems a little disrespectful to be callin' a reverend by his first name." Reverend Cody smiled. "Don't worry bout it." He said. "Now where's that man of yers?" He asked Ennis. "At home, gettin' some sleep." Ennis told him. "Needs all he can get of it too, with him bein' in a family way and all." Reverend Cody nodded. "Find out what yer havin' yet?" He asked. Ennis nodded, smiled and pulled the pictures from the ultrasound out of his wallets to show his friend. "It's a boy." Ennis said, proudly. "We're namin' him Jacob Lane. Gonna call him Jake fer short." Cody slapped him on the shoulder. "Well congratulations, Ennis." He told him. "I'm happy for ya." "Thank you." Ennis replied, placing the pictures carefully back in his wallet and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Now, let's get down to business..." He said, looking back up at his friend. "How much do I owe ya fer comin' out here to do this?" Cody shook his head. "No payment needed." He told Ennis. "I owe it to ya to do this. Let's not forget you saved my ass more than once when we was growin' up. I probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't fer you." Ennis handed him a ten dollar bill anyway. "Well, here..." He said. "Take that anyway. I can't tell ya how thankful I am to ya fer this." Cody smiled. "It's nothin' Ennis. If I wouldn't have come up here this week I would've been stuck sittin' at home anyway. Casey and the kids are off seein' his folks in Helena and won't be back fer a week so really this is like a vacation fer me. I should be payin' you fer this." Ennis chuckled and put the money away again.

"Well, thank ya again, Cody." He said. "Yer the only preacher I could find that would agree to do this for us." Cody nodded. "Your welcome." He said. "I know how ya feel. Casey and me had to search forever before we found a preacher that would marry us. Don't worry though bout it though, other folks are real exceptin' of it. It's just the nuns and preachers you gotta worry about." Ennis chuckled. "Well, thanks again, Cody." He thanked his friend. "Want a place to sleep tonight?" He them asked him. Cody shook his head. "I've got a motel room waitin' for me right now." He said. "Wouldn't want the surprise to be spoiled now would we?" Ennis grinned and shook his friend's hand. "No..." He said. "I suppose we wouldn't." Cody smiled. "Well, I best be headed back to the motel before they give my room away." He said. "Alright." Ennis replied. "See ya tomorrow, Cody." Ennis turned and began walking back to his truck. "Ennis! Wait a minute!" Cody called, grabbing a tiny little wooden box off the hood of his truck and walking back towards Ennis.

"K.E. wanted me to give you this." Cody said, handing Ennis the little box. "What is it?" Ennis asked. "Don't know." Cody told him. "He just told me to tell ya that it's his wedding gift to you and Jack." Ennis nodded. "Thanks." He said to Cody. "Your welcome." Cody replied as he walked back to his truck. "See ya tomorrow!" He called to Ennis as he backed up away from the little church house and waved to his friend. Ennis waved back and watched until Cody's truck was out of sight. He then carefully removed the top of the little box that K.E. had sent him. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside. Lying at the bottom of the box were two golden wedding rings, with he and Jack's names engraved into them.

...

Ennis came back to the ranch only to find Jack asleep on the couch in the living room. He smiled and watched him sleep for a moment, reluctant to wake him from his peaceful slumber. But of course he couldn't fit on that couch with him, so he was gonna have to move him of he wanted any snugglin' tonight. As gently as he could, Ennis picked Jack up into his arms, and carried him, bridal style up the stairs to the room that they were now sharing. Carefully he placed Jack down on the bed, then got in next to him, throwing the covers over them both.

"You gonna tell me where you went?" Ennis heard Jack ask a few minutes later. "No..." Ennis replied, snuggling up close to Jack and wrapping his arms around him. "It's a surprise. I'll tell ya tomorrow." Jack sighed. "Fine." He agreed and rolled over, lying his head against Ennis's chest. "I guess I can wait." Ennis bent his head down and kissed Jack's cheek. "Get some sleep." He told him. "Cause I don't plan on lettin' ya have any tomorrow night." Jack chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a hint?" He asked. "Maybe." Ennis said. "You'll just have to wait to find out. Now go to sleep." Jack smiled and closed his eyes. "Alright." He yawned. "Night Ennis...I love you." Ennis smiled. "Love you to, Jack." He replied, as he laid his head against Jack's, and closed his eyes, but still not drifting off. He was to busy thinking about their wedding tomorrow to get any sleep.

TBC


	6. Gettin' Hitched

The next day, after all the chores were finished around the ranch, Ennis came inside with a big smile on his face. "Jack!" He called. The other man came down the stairs when he heard his lover's voice calling him. "What is it?" He asked. Ennis took his hand, pulled him in close and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I've got a surprise fer ya." He told Jack. "But first we gotta go get dressed up. Let's go take a shower and then we'll get ready to go." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Go where?" He asked, suspiciously. "I told ya, it's a surprise." Ennis replied, ushering Jack to the bathroom. "Now hurry or we'll be late." He said as he turned the water in the shower on and stripped out of his clothes.

Jack got naked and joined Ennis in the shower. Ennis pulled Jack back against him. "You know the drill, Rodeo." He whispered into Jack's ear. Jack smiled and handed Ennis the lube. "This surprise of yers wasn't just a trick to get me in the shower was it?" He asked, chuckling. Ennis grinned. "Nope." He replied. "Besides, you and me both know that you don't need any convincin' to take a shower with me, so I have no reason to trick ya." Carefully, Ennis pushed himself into Jack's ass and they made love. Once they had both released and the after shocks had ceased, they actually started to get clean. "Come on now." Ennis told Jack, impatiently as he tugged on his arm. "Let's go get dressed." Jack wrapped a towel around his waist. "Jeez, Ennis." He mumbled. "What're you in such a hurry for?" Ennis ushered Jack up the stairs. "You'll see when we get there." He told him. "Now put on this suit." Ennis opened Jack's closet and grabbed a black and white suit and tie that he'd bought him. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ennis, you know I'm probably not gonna fit in my regular size, right?" He asked. "I know." Ennis said. "I got it a couple sizes bigger for ya."

Jack sighed and took the suit from Ennis, frowning about having to wear two sizes up. "Don't be upset, Jack." Ennis said. "It's just baby weight. You'll throw it off after little Jake gets here." Jack mumbled something under his breath as he dressed himself. Ennis just rolled his eyes and grinned as he put on his own suit and tie. "Ready?" He asked Jack, after he'd finished getting dressed. "I guess." Jack said. "But I can't get this damn tie on right..." Ennis chuckled. "Come here." He said, fixing Jack's tie for him.

"There." He said. "Now you look perfect." Jack smiled and shut his eyes while Ennis kissed him. "Come on now." Ennis said after a long kiss. "Let's get goin'." He took Jack's hand and led him down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. Mrs. Twist was waiting out by Ennis's pickup, dressed in her nicest church dress. "Hurry, boys." She said. "We don't wanna be late. "Mama..." Jack said. "What are you and Ennis up to?" Mrs. Twist just smiled as she got into the back of the truck. "You'll just have to wait and see." She told him. Ennis grinned mischievously as he helped Jack into the passenger seat and then walked back around the truck and hopped in next to him.

"Everyone ready?" Ennis asked as he turned the key and shifted the truck into drive. "I guess." Jack replied. "But it depends on where we're going." Ennis chuckled. "Don't worry." He assured Jack, putting a hand over his. "It's a good surprise." Jack grinned and looked back at his mother. "Any chance you'll tell me where we're goin'?" He asked her. Mrs. Twist ran a hand through Jack's dark hair. "Sorry, sweetheart." She said. "I promised Ennis I wouldn't tell." Jack sighed. "Alright, fine." He said, giving up. "I'll wait." Ennis chuckled and stroked Jack's cheek. Jack waited for what felt like forever, but after awhile, Ennis pulled up to the old church, and said "We're here." Jack looked at him with a very confused expression. "What are we doin' at the old church?" He asked.

Ennis got out of the truck and went around the passenger side to help Jack out. "Hold your horses now..." Ennis said as he then helped Mrs. Twist out of the back of the truck. "You'll see when we get inside." Jack sighed anxiously as Ennis took his hand and led him up to the old church house. He knocked on the closed front doors and waited there for a moment. "Ennis, what're you..." Jack began, but before he could finish his sentence, the church doors opened up and reverend Cody stood in the doorway. "You're late." He said, chuckling. "Sorry..." Ennis said, grinning. "Jack was bein' a slowpoke back at the house."

"Hey!" Jack snapped, jokingly. Reverend Cody smiled at him. "Now this handsome devil must be Jack, am I right?" He asked. Ennis nodded. "That's him." He told his friend. "Jack this is Reverend Cody Wright. We grew up together." Reverend Cody took Jack's hand and kissed his knuckle. "Pleasure to meet you, Jack." He said. "Yer even prettier than Ennis described you." Jack grinned. "Why, Thank you, Reverend." He said. "It's nice to meet you too." Ennis smiled and turned to Mrs. Twist. "Cody, this lovely lady is Mrs. Annie Twist." He told the reverend. She's Jack's mama." Cody smiled and kissed Mrs. Twist's hand as well.

"Howdy, m'am, I'm Cody Wright." He greeted her. "It's a pleasure, reverend." Mrs. Twist replied smiling. "I wanna thank you for comin' all the way out here to do this for Jackie and Ennis." Reverend Cody nodded. "It's no trouble m'am. I'm happy to help." Ennis smiled. "Well, Cody, should we get on with the wedding?" He asked. Jack's eyes widened with the mention of the word wedding. "The what...?" He asked. Ennis smiled at him. "You agreed to marry me, right?" He asked Jack, chuckling. "This is our wedding." Jack smiled up at Ennis. "I love you, Cowboy." He told him. Ennis smiled back and kissed Jack's cheek. "I love you, too, Rodeo." He replied. "Now let's get goin' with this weddin'. I don't wanna wait any longer to put a ring on that finger of yers." Jack smiled and let Ennis lead him up to the alter. Mrs. Twist followed behind them, smiling, with tears of joy in her eyes the whole way.

Reverend Cody stood above Jack and Ennis at the alter. "Take each others hands now." He told them, as he opened his bible, and began reading the scriptures that Ennjs had requested. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails …"  
"Therefore, as God's chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness and patience. Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity. Let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, since as members of one body you were called to peace. And be thankful. Let the message of Christ dwell among you richly as you teach and admonish one another with all wisdom through psalms, hymns, and songs from the Spirit, singing to God with gratitude in your hearts. And whatever you do, whether in word or deed, do it all in the name of the Lord Jesus, giving thanks to God the Father through him." Ennis smiled at Jack and squeezed his hand. Jack smiled back, a single happy year dripping from his eye. Reverend Cody looked up at them, smiling as he began the ceremony.

"We're here today to celebrate the relationship of Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we're a some of the most important people in their lives and they've brought us here to publically recognize that we've played some special part in the love they share today.  
Jack and Ennis wanted me to thank you for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you are to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn't make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration.  
Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Jack and Ennis than their families. With that being said, who gives this young man away in marriage to this man?"

"I Do." Mrs. Twist said, smiling brightly at Jack, as she used a handkerchief to dry his teary eyes. Reverend Cody smiled and nodded, as he turned back to Jack and Ennis. " Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple's love. It's a way to tell one another that no matter how much you snore or how much you spent while out shopping in town, we're still in this together. Marriage is telling the person you love that you're not going anywhere and that's a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another. A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right partner — it is being the right partner .  
The road that has brought Jack and Ennis here today hasn't been easy. It's been filled with challenges that they weren't necessarily prepared for. But together they've taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love.

Reverend Cody looked at Jack and then at Ennis. "Minister: Jack, Ennis." He said. "The vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don't get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to those who are here in attendance today." The reverend then nodded to Ennis. Ennis took in a deep breath for courage and then began his vows. "Jack..." He began. "The day I met you outside Aguire's trailer, I never thought that we'd be standing here in five months time, at the alter, getting married." Jack smiled and chuckled a little. "But after all that time we spent together up on Brokeback..." Ennis continued. "I knew you were the one that I wanted." A tear dropped down Ennis's cheek. "I was a dumbass at first." He said. "And I didn't listen to my heart. But Jack, I swear, I won't ever deny this love that we share ever again. I wanna be with you till my dyin' day, and long after that." Jack squeezed Ennis's hand. "I promise I'm gonna do my best to be the perfect husband that you deserve. I mean, I might screw somethin' up a time or two, don't get me wrong, but I'm gonna damn we'll try my best to be good enough for you." Ennis stroked Jack's cheek with one hand, gently. "Ya see, I wanna give you everything, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life seein' that all of yer dreams come true." Jack smiled. Ennis smiled back. "I Love you, Jack Twist...Nothin' will ever change that." He told Jack. "And I swear I'll always be right here by yer side. No matter what happens."

Jack smiled and reached up, wiping a tear from Ennis's eye. Jack couldn't be happier. After all this time of being quiet about sharing his feelings, Ennis had just poured out his heart to him. The reverend looked at Jack and nodded. Jack gnawed at his lip for a moment. "Ennis, Del Mar..." He said. "You've sprang this weddin' on me by surprise, and I didn't have time to come up with anything..." Ennis, Cody, and Mrs. Twist all laughed. Jack just smiled and looked into Ennis's eyes. "So, I guess I'm just gonna have to let my heart do the talkin' for me." He took in a breath for courage, just as Ennis had, and began his vows. "Ennis, I know I sound crazy when I say this, but I fell for you that very moment I pulled up in that old worn out truck and saw you standin' there up against Aguire's trailer." Ennis smiled at him. "Every time I looked at you I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. And you'll never know how happy it makes me to know that you return my love." He squeezed Ennis's hand tighter and smiled. "Every night we were on that mountain I dreamed of this day." He said. "Never in my life thought it would become a reality, but I dreamed of it just the same. And now that we're standing here, and this is all really happening, I can't tell you how happy I am." Ennis gnawed at his lip, the guilt for having made Jack wait for nearly five months for him to decide between him or Alma weighed heavily on his heart. "I know yer sorry fer not stayin' after that summer up on Brokeback." Jack said, almost as if he could see into Ennis's soul. "But I want you to know that I forgave ya the day I got that phone call, tellin' me you were comin' here for me, so stop feelin' sorry about it, okay, cause I love ya and I don't want ya to feel upset about somethin' that's over and done with." Ennis nodded and smiled at Jack. "Alright." He whispered, so that only Jack could hear. Jack smiled. "I love you, Ennis Del Mar." He said. "Always have. Always will. And there Ain't nothin' ever gonna change that." Jack finished, with a big smile on his face.

Reverend Cody smiled brightly. "You may now exchange rings." He said. Ennis smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box that held the two golden wedding rings that K.E. had had engraved for he and Jack. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the rings. Ennis the ring that was meant for himself to Jack. "Here ya go." He told him. "It's got yer name engraved on it, so it's kinda like I'm wearin' your brand." Jack chuckled as he looked down at the ring. This was really happening. They were really going to be married. Ennis then took out the the ring that was meant for Jack and slipped it carefully onto Jack's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said. Jack smiled and slipped Ennis's ring onto his finger. "And with this ring I thee wed." He said, another happy tear dripping down his face.

Reverend Cody smiled and nodded. "Jack, Ennis.." He said. "You have professed your love by exchanging your vows. And you have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer." He turned to face Ennis. "Ennis Del Mar..." He said. "Do you take Jack Twist to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Ennis nodded, and smiled. "I Do." He said, happily. Reverend Cody smiled and turned to Jack. "Jack Twist..." He said. "Do you take Ennis Del Mar to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Jack nodded, and smiled brightly at Ennis. "You better believe I do." I said. Ennis smiled at him.

Reverend Cody smiled brightly at both of them. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you a lawfully wedded couple." He said to them. "Now kiss that pretty lil' husband of yours before I do it myself, Ennis." He finished. Everyone laughed and then slowly, Ennis cupped a hand to Jack's cheek, leaned in close, pressed his lips onto his Husband's mouth, and the two newly weds shared a long passionate kids that sealed their love forever.

...

Ennis carried Jack, bridal style into their honeymoon suite in the hotel they were staying at. "Hope you got enough sleep last night." Ennis told him. "Cause I sure as hell ain't lettin' ya get any tonight." Jack chuckled. "I like the sound of that." He said. "But how come we couldn't just do this at home?" Ennis kicked the door closed and then laid Jack down on the king sized bed. "I didn't wanna let yer mama hear everythin' we're gonna be doin'." He replied, getting onto the bed with Jack, positioning himself over him, and beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. Jack groaned and started kissing Ennis's neck. "I love you, Ennis." He managed to groan out. Ennis leaned down and kissed his newly wedded husband's mouth. "I love you too, Jack Fuckin' Twist." He told him. "And I always will." He smiled and kissed Jack once again. "I swear."

TBC :')


	7. Confronting The Past

Their honeymoon had been a week long getaway to Brokeback Mountain. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to both of them to be back at the very same place that had brought them together. But of course they couldn't be as rough as they used to be when taking part in any sexual activities because of the baby, but Jack knew for a fact that they didn't need to be as gentle as Ennis had insisted. Ennis was just being a big scary cat, but even though the sex wasn't as rough as Jack would've liked that didn't stop it from being great.

At the end of their week on Brokeback, they'd packed everything up and started back to the Twist ranch. "Ennis, I'm starvin'." Jack complained as they drove down the rode on their way home. "You just ate a double cheeseburger and fries an hour ago." Ennis told him. "Well It didn't fill me up." Jack wined. Ennis sighed. "Jack we're almost home, can't ya just wait?" He asked, hopefully. "No!" Jack said, firmly. "Now there's a gas station over there. Pull over and get me somethin' to eat." Ennis mumbled something under his breath as he pulled over to the little gas station and parked the truck. "What do ya want?" He asked Jack as he got out of the truck. "Get a big jar of dill pickles." Jack replied. Ennis raised an eyebrow. "You think they're gonna have pickles at a gas station?" He asked. "They do here." Jack said. "I've been to this one before." Ennis sighed. "Alright." He agreed and started to shut the door.

"Wait..." Jack said, before Ennis shut the door all the way. "What?" Ennis asked. "Commere' and give me a kiss." Jack told him. Ennis gave him a confused expression. "What...Why?" He asked. "Cause I said so." Jack replied. "Now commere'." Ennis sighed, leaned over and kissed Jack's mouth. "There..." He said, after pulling away. "Now you wanna tell me what that was for?" Jack just smiled and leaned back. "I just wanted to see if you'd do it in public." He said. Ennis grinned and shook his head. "I'll be right back." He said after awhile. "Don't do anything dumb while I'm gone." Jack just laughed. "Can't make any promises on that one." He said. "Yeah, I know..." Ennis chuckled, as he went to shut the door to the truck. "Love you..." He mumbled. Jack smiled and turned his head to look at Ennis. "Love you too, Cowboy." He said before Ennis shut the door. Ennis sighed as he began walking up to the little gas station to get Jack the pickles he just had to have. But even though he was a little annoyed at having to do this, he couldn't be happier. Jack was his now. His forever and always. They were married. They were having a baby. Nothing could possibly make this any better...

That's when he saw her. She was standing by an old pick up truck, looking into the rear view mirror and putting on her makeup. Ennis's eyes went wide and he turned around quickly, trying to get away without being seen, but it was too late. She'd seen him through the rear view mirror that shed been looking through. "Ennis Del Mar!?" He heard her voice ask angrily. Ennis turned around slowly and reluctantly. He never want ed this confrontation to happen, but deep down he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. "Hello, Alma." He mumbled. Alma approached him, an angry look on her face. "You wanna tell me why in the hell you ran off on me!?" She asked, starring coldly into his eyes. Ennis shrugged. "Does it really matter?" He asked. "It happened. I've moved on, and there ain't nothin' you can do to change my mind." Alma glared at him. "You don't know what you gave up Ennis." She told him. "We could've had a good life together!" Ennis shook his head. "I don't love you Alma. That's the cold hard truth, and you can't have a good life with someone you don't love."

Alma just stood there, glaring at him for awhile, until suddenly some strange man walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is this guy botherin' you, Alma?" The man asked her. "No, Monroe..." Alma replied, still glaring at Ennis, hatefully. "He's just bein' his same old stupid self is all." Ennis growled. "You go to hell, Alma." He said firmly as he pushed past her. "And don't never bother me ever again." Ennis walked away, feeling a huge weight lift off of him for having finally gotten this over with. But now that the confrontation with Alma was over and done with, there was still the matter of feeding Jack and little Jacob that Ennis had to attend to.  
He went into the store, bought a couple of jars of dill pickles, and also picked up a pint of strawberry ice cream, because he was sure that if he didn't then Jack would send him back in for it, even though he hadn't asked for it the first time.

After he'd paid for Jack's snacks at the front counter he went back out to the truck. He looked over at the parking space where Alma and her new man had been. They were gone now. "Good riddance." He mumbled to himself as he walked over to his truck. Jack turned his head when Ennis opened the door. "Here." Ennis said, handing Jack the paper bag containing all of his snacks he'd ordered. "I got ya a pint of that strawberry ice cream you like too." Ennis told Jack as he got into the truck, closed the door and turned the key. "I don't know if you wanted it or not but figured you'd send me back in for it if I didn't get it." Jack laughed. "Well you were right." He told Ennis, while he pulled the lid off of the pint of Ice cream. "You didn't happen to get me a spoon too did ya?" He asked after Ennis had pulled out onto the road. "Should be a plastic one in there, somewhere." Ennis replied.

Jack rummaged through the bag until he found the plastic spoon. "Awe, you really thought of everything didn't ya?" Jack cooed, placing a hand on Ennis's knee. Ennis smiled. "I reckon so." He said as he turned his attention back to the road. "Now do ya think that'll be enough to tide ya over till we get back home?" Ennis asked after awhile of watching Jack devour the ice cream and work his way through a jar of the dill pickles. "I don't know..." Jack mumbled, wiping his mouth. "Maybe." Ennis just chuckled. "Jesus, Jack, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were eatin' fer three instead of two." Jack just grinned and jokingly punched Ennis in the shoulder.

...

They drove for another half hour, stopping a couple of times only so that Jack could take a leak, but finally they arrived back at the Twist ranch. "Mama! We're home!" Jack shouted through the door as he and Ennis walked into the house. Mrs. Twist was sitting at the kitchen table when they walked in, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Well, welcome home, Boys." She greeted them, hugging them both. "How was the honeymoon?" She asked after awhile. "It was great." Jack said, with a big smile on his face. "Well, I'm glad." Mrs. Twist replied, kissing her son's cheek. "Now go wash up." She told him. "Lunch is just about ready." Jack licked his lips at the mention of lunch and headed off to the bathroom to wash up. Ennis started to follow him. "Ennis..." Mrs. Twist called after him, quietly, stopping Ennis in his tracks. "Yes m'am?" He asked, turning around to look at his mother-in-law. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Mrs. Twist asked, motioning for Ennis to come into the kitchen with her. Ennis nodded. "Yes, m'am." He said and walked back to the dining room. "What's wrong?" He asked Mrs. Twist once they were alone.

Mrs. Twist sighed. "I just got a call from the sheriff's office in Casper." She said. "John, my husband,... he's dead." Ennis's eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked. "He was hit by a drunk driver." Mrs. Twist told him, sniffling a little bit. "He...he went out the window and the truck rolled on top of him." Ennis hugged Mrs. Twist. "God,..." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Annie." Mrs. Twist dried her eyes that were starting to water with tears. "Thank you Ennis..." She said. "Ya know, John and I haven't been happy for a long time...but, we were once...and..it's just didn't think it would be so hard to let him go..." Ennis nodded. "I uh, suppose you want me to break it to Jack, then huh?" He asked. Mrs. Twist shook her head. "Not yet." She told him. "I want you to put it off for as long as possible. I know Jack didn't get along with his daddy, but just like John and I, they were happy once. Jack will be upset, and that's not good for the baby. Just hold off on telling him for as long as you can, alright?" Ennis nodded. "Yes m'am." He agreed. "Thank you, Ennis." Mrs. Twist replied, hugging him again. At that very moment Jack came back into the dining room. "Is lunch ready yet?" He asked as he sat down at the table. "I'm starved." Mrs. Twist smiled at her son. "I'm gettin' it for ya right now, Jackie." She told him. "Hold on just a minute."

Ennis sat down next to Jack at the table. "I saw what happened." Jack said once Mrs. Twist had went into the kitchen to get their lunch. "What?" Ennis asked. "That girl that was talking to you back at the gas station..." Jack said. "That was Alma wasn't it?" Ennis sighed and nodded. "Yeah." He admitted. "It was." Jack looked at Ennis. "What did you two talk about?" He asked, worriedly. "Well..." Ennis said, looking back at Jack. "She yelled at me for taking off on her, told me we could've had a good life together, and tried to change my mind. Then I told her I didn't love her, I never would, and that I don't regret leaving her." Jack smiled. "I love you, Ennis." He told him. Ennis smiled, leaned over and kissed his husband. "I love you too, you rodeo fuck up." Jack just chuckled. "Okay, boys..." Mrs. Twist said as she came back into the dining room, carrying two plates of food. She sat one down infront of each of them before sitting down herself. "Jackie." She said, after shed gotten settled at the table with the boys. "Yeah?" Jack asked, his mouth full of food. "Remind me to send your baby shower invitations later." Ennis dropped his spoon and looked at Jack. Jack looked back at his mother. "Baby shower?" He asked. Mrs. Twist nodded. "This is my first grandchild, boys." She told them both with a smile. "Now, you can complain all ya want but I'm throwin' ya a baby shower."

TBC


	8. A Big Surprise

To Ennis it seemed like the wait would never be over. Jack only had two months left to go in his pregnancy but it seemed like the further along he got the slower time went. A lot of things had changed in the past couple of months though. The biggest of course being the fact that after awhile Jack had gotten suspicious and Ennis and Mrs. Twist had been forced to tell him about his father's death. Jack had been upset, as Mrs. Twist had predicted he would be, but he was a lot more upset then Ennis had expected him to be. Jack had always talked about how he and his father never did get along. Ennis figured that's why it had hurt him so much. And he became sure of his theory when Jack had admitted to him one night that the last thing he'd ever said to his father was "I hate you, old man!" That had been the night before Jack had left to follow the rodeo circuit when he and his father had gotten into a big argument.

Jack was upset with himself for never having made up with his father, but Ennis was able to cheer him up after taking him out to a nice romantic dinner and then giving him a good ass pounding when they'd gotten back home. But of course when they had the funeral for Mr. Twist, Jack had just gotten upset again and Ennis had to repeat the cycle over again. Take Jack out to dinner, tell him that he loved him and how good he looked all dressed up, then give him a good fuck once they'd gotten home. Really they could've done without going out to dinner, cause it always seemed to be the fucking that cheered Jack up more than anything, but Ennis wanted to do something nice for him anyway. Jack had been really upset lately, and it wasn't about his father's death anymore. The last time they'd gone to Doctor Haze's office, she'd been really concerned about how much weight Jack was gaining. "You shouldn't be this big yet." She'd told Jack. "I think you're putting on a little to much."

Jack felt like he was just getting fat now, and he'd attempted to start skipping meals to fix the problem. But of course once Mrs. Twist had picked up on his little scheme of not eating like he should she started watching to make sure he finished all his meals. "You can't just stop eating!" She'd scolded him. "You'll starve the baby to death!" "But I'm getting fat!" Jack had argued. "I can't just keep stuffing my face like a pig!" Ennis had been the one to end that argument. They'd made him pick a side to decide who was right and Ennis had sided with Mrs. Twist. On the bright side his siding with Mrs. Twist had gotten Jack to give up on his plan of not eating, but it had also resulted on him having to sleep out on the couch for a couple of nights.

This situation with the weight gain was about to be solved though. They were going to Gillette again for Jack's next appointment, and Doctor Haze had told them she was planning on doing another ultrasound to find out what was making Jack gain so much weight this quickly. "Jack!" Ennis called down the stairs. "Where's my good shirt!?" "Layin' on the dresser!" Jack hollered back, from where he was sitting at the dining room table. Mrs. Twist came from the kitchen, carrying a plate of pancakes. She sat them down in front of Jack and gave him a stern look. "Eat up." She told him, firmly. Jack sighed. "Mama, I ain't hungry." He complained. "You made me eat three helpings of roast beef and mashed potatoes last night." Mrs. Twist shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Jackie." She told him. "I know you're hungry. You just don't want to eat." Jack sighed and picked up his fork. "Fine." He growled. "If it'll make ya happy I'll eat." Mrs. Twist smiled triumphantly. "Good boy." She said, kissing Jack's head and then heading back into the kitchen. Ennis came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Mornin' Hun." He said, kissing Jack before sitting down at the table next to him.

Jack sighed and looked at Ennis. "Ennis?" He asked. "What?" Ennis managed to mouth as he stuffed pancakes into his mouth. "You don't think I'm to fat do you?" Ennis sighed. "Would you stop with that!" Ennis told him. "I told ya before, you ain't fat. You're pregnant. It's different." "He's right, Jackie." Mrs. Twist told her son as she came from the kitchen and took a seat at the table with the boys. "You're supposed to gain weight when you're pregnant. It's just cause the baby's gettin' bigger. If anything Jacob's the one that's gettin' fat, not you." That comment had earned her a laugh from both Ennis and Jack. "What times your appointment again?" Ennis asked Jack after they'd all finished laughing. "Hell if I know." Jack replied. "It's at ten thirty." Mrs. Twist reminded them. "So we'd better hurry up. It's a two hour drive." Ennis finished off his plate of pancakes quickly and rushed to the front door. "I'm gonna go start the truck. Annie, make sure he cleans his plate." Ennis said before rushing outside. Jack just rolled his eyes. Mrs. Twist looked back at her son. "You heard him, Jackie." She said. "Eat up."

...

Ennis sat next to Jack in the waiting room in Doctor Haze's office while Mrs. Twist checked them in at the front desk. "Look..." Jack said, nudging Ennis's shoulder. "We ain't the only men here this time." Ennis looked up. Across the little waiting room there sat, side by side, another gay couple. One man was holding a little girl that looked to be about four or five years old, on his lap, and the other, who was heavily pregnant, was holding a little boy, who was probably only about a year or two old. Ennis smiled and reached out a hand to rub Jack's belly. "That'll be us in a few years probably." He whispered to him. Jack just shook his head. "Maybe in ten." He replied. "I'm in no hurry to go through all this again anytime soon." Ennis kissed his temple. "Oh, you'll change yer mind." He said, resting his head against Jack's. "I can be pretty darn convincing." Jack rolled his eyes. "Give it yer best shot, Cowboy." He said. "But I ain't budgin' on that decision." "Awe, come on..." Ennis whispered, nuzzling Jack's face. "Ennis, why don't you try carryin' one of these things around in your belly for nine months and then come tell me how quick you'd be willin' to do it over again." Jack told him. "Naw, I think I'll stick to fatherin' 'em instead." Ennis replied.

"Well then if I'm gonna be doin' all the baby havin' then we're gonna go by my rules, alright." Jack stated, firmly, but with a grin on his face. "Alright." Ennis agreed, planting a kiss on Jack's cheek. At that moment Doctor Haze came through the waiting room door and called them back. "How have things been lately?" She asked Jack, as she led him, Ennis, and Mrs. Twist down the hallway to the exam room. "Okay." Jack replied. "I've just been a touch uncomfortable is all." Doctor Haze nodded. "That's normal." She said. "You're, seven months along now right?" Jack nodded. "Well then you probably are gettin' pretty uncomfy huh?" Jack just nodded as he got up onto the hospital bed and took his shirt off. "So when's the baby shower, Annie?" Doctor Haze asked Mrs. Twist as she messed with all the dials and buttons on the ultrasound machine. "End of March." Annie replied. "Which reminds me, here's your invitation." Mrs. Twist reached into her purse, pulled out a little blue card, and handed it to Doctor Haze.

"Oh, thank you so much." Doctor Haze said, opening up the invitation and reading it. "Jacob Lane Del Mar-Twist." She mouthed aloud when she found the baby's name on the invitation. "That's a right handsome name, boys." She told Jack and Ennis. "Thank you." Ennis replied. "I picked it out." Jack said, proudly, and smiling. Doctor Haze smiled. "Well you did a good job." She told Jack, as she walked over to the side of the bed, holding the bottle of icy cold gel. Gently she squirted the gel onto Jack's rounded belly and pressed the transducer over it. Jack shivered and cursed under his breath. "Alright..." Doctor Haze said, reaching over and turning one more dial on the machine. "Let's see how little Jacob Lane is doin'." Slowly the image on the ultrasound screen became clear enough to see...But something was different this time. Everyone's eyes went wide as they all looked at the screen. "Oh my..." Doctor Haze managed to mouth, as she stared in shock at the screen. "I ain't got the foggiest idea how I missed that the first time." "M'am?" Ennis asked. "That ain't what I think it is, is it?" Doctor Haze looked closer at the screen. "I believe it is, Ennis..." She said, and turned around to face Jack. "Good news, Honey." She said with a smile. "Turns out your not gaining to much weight." "I'm not?" Jack asked hopefully. Doctor Haze shook her head, still smiling. "No..." She said. "You're just havin' twins is all." Jack looked at doctor Haze like she was crazy. He saw it himself on the ultrasound screen, but he still didn't believe it. "Twins?" He asked. "Twins? Really?" Doctor Haze nodded. "See 'em?" She asked, pointing to the screen. "Here's Jacob..." She pointed to the little baby on the right side of the screen, then moved her finger over to the left side.

"And...Here's your baby girl!" Mrs. Twist gasped with excitement. "A baby girl! Oh my goodness! How exciting!" Jack, who had finally decided to believe that they were having twins, looked up at his mother, chuckling. "Now you won't be the only lady in the house, mama." He said. Mrs. Twist smiled and hugged him. Ennis let out a nervous breath. "Gosh, two at the same time...that'll be a lot to handle..." He said with a nervous half grin on his face. Jack looked up at him, with a kind of half smile on his face. "You shouldn't be the one complainin' Cowboy." He said. "You ain't the one that's gotta deliver 'em both." Ennis smiled and kissed Jack's head. Jack was trying to smile, but Ennis could tell he was scared. "You'll do just fine." He told him. "And when the time does come I'll be right beside ya the whole time." "Promise?" Jack asked, voice starting to become a little shaky. Ennis nodded and kissed him again. "I swear." He told him with a smile.

...

"What about Rose?" Mrs. Twist asked as they all sat in the living room, trying to think of names for the second twin. Jack shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "It sounds pretty but it's just not right somehow." Ennis sighed and took a swig of his beer. "Dang..." He muttered. "Pickin' out girl names is a lot tougher than pickin' out boy's." Jack nodded, but then suddenly he had an idea. "Mama?" He asked, looking over at Mrs. Twist who was busy working on a blanket she had started knitting for the baby girl like the one she'd already finished for Jacob. "Ain't yer real name Annabelle Elise?" Mrs. Twist looked up. "Yes, honey, it is..." She said. "Why?" Jack looked up at Ennis. "What do ya think about that one Ennis?" He asked. "I think it's right pretty." Ennis said with a smile. Jack looked back at his mother. "Then it's settled." He said, smiling at his mother. "We're gonna call her Annabelle Elise Del Mar-Twist...And We'll call her Junior for short."

TBC  
(Yay! I found a way to include Junior! :) BTW this is the same character as Alma Jr. But I changed her name since she's Jack and Ennis's baby instead of Ennis and Alma's ^^)


	9. False Alarm?

Ennis awoke in the middle of the night to Jack nudging his shoulder. "Ennis..." He wined. "Wake up." Ennis sat up in bed quickly. "What's wrong!?" He panicked. "You alright!?" "No." Jack wined. "I'm hungry. Will you go get me somethin' to eat?" Ennis sighed. "Alright..." He agreed, yawning as he slowly climbed out of bed. "What do ya want?" "Ice cream." Jack told him. Ennis stopped and looked back at Jack. "You ate all the ice cream yesterday morning, Jack. Remember? We're out of it." Jack frowned. "We'll go to the store and buy some then." He told Ennis, as if it were no big deal. "Jack, it's three in the morning. I can't just drive to the store to pick you up a pint of ice cream." Ennis told him. "Ennis, please." Jack begged. "That's the only thing that sounds good right now." Ennis sighed. "The only thing that should sound good at three in the morning is at least four more hours of sleep." He said. Jack wined. "Ennis, please." He begged again. "I'm hungry." Ennis ran a hand over his tired eyes. "Alright...Alright.." He finally agreed. "I'll go get ya yer ice cream." Jack smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled as he laid back down and covered himself with the big patchwork comforter. Ennis picked a T-shirt up off the top of their dresser and slipped it on along with his pajama bottoms.

"I'll be right back." He said, as he walked out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. "Hurry up!" Jack hollered after him. Ennis just sighed and yawned as he walked to the front door, pulled on his boots and then walked outside to his truck. He drove, only half awake, to the little store in the town of Lightning Flat. He got out of the truck, ignoring what the other men who'd been out late drinking had to say about his makeshift outfit he'd thrown on before leaving the house. Ennis entered the little store, yawning, and made his way back to the freezer section. He figured that one pint of the strawberry ice cream wasn't going to satisfy Jack for long, so he decided he might as well stock up on it. He managed to balance eight pints of strawberry ice cream in his arms and took them up to the counter to pay. "Howdy, Ennis." Elizabeth, the young woman who ran the check out counter, greeted him. "Mornin', Lizzy." Ennis replied. "Jack get a cravin' for ice cream?" Elizabeth asked. Ennis nodded. "Yep." He muttered and handed Elizabeth the money for the ice cream. Lizzy smiled. "You give him my love, alright." She told Ennis as she handed him the paper bag full of ice cream. "These last couple of weeks are always the hardest part." Ennis nodded. "Yeah, I don't know who has the worst of it though..." He replied chuckling. Lizzy laughed and waved. "Bye Ennis." She said. "Bye." Ennis hollered back as he left the little store and hurriedly got back in the truck to go home to Jack.

...

Jack was lying awake in bed when he heard the door downstairs creak as it was opened. He groaned as he struggled to stand and waddled to the hallway, and then very slowly made his way down the stairs. Ennis was putting the ice cream into the freezer when Jack came into the kitchen. "What took you so long?" Jack asked as he pulled a pint of the strawberry ice cream out of the paper bag. "I got behind a couple of slow pokes on the way home." Ennis said, stretching his arms out and yawning before wrapping both arms around Jack. "Ya know..." He said. "I've been thinkin'. What if you and me went on a little weekend getaway somewhere before Jake and Junior get here?" Jack groaned. Ennis became concerned suddenly. "Jack? You okay?" He asked. Jack groaned again, louder this time, and clutched his stomach with both hands. "Jack..." Ennis muttered fearfully. "Babe, what's the matter?" Jack bit his lip and tried to speak. "We need to go..." He managed to mouth. Ennis's eyes got wide. "Go? Go where?" He asked in fear. "Hospital..." Jack groaned out. "Go get my mama...hurry." Ennis, in a panick, let go of Jack and ran to wake Mrs. Twist. "Annie!" Ennis shouted as he flung the door of Mrs. Twist's bedroom open. To his surprise, Mrs. Twist wasn't asleep, but instead she was sitting in the rocking chair next to her bed, trying to finish the last baby blanket. "Ennis, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jack says it's time." Ennis said, voice sounding shaky and nervous. Annie placed the tiny blanket back on her bed and approached Ennis. "The over night bags are in the living room on the sofa." She told him. "You go load them in the truck. I'll take care of Jack." Ennis nodded and rushed back out the door. Mrs. Twist hurried out to the kitchen where Jack was still standing. "Jackie, are you okay?" She asked as she took his hand in hers. Jack groaned and shook his head. "It hurts, mama." He wined. "I know honey, I know..." Mrs. Twist said, leading Jack towards the front door.  
"Let's get yer coat and we'll head out to the truck. Jack nodded, grabbed his coat off the rack by the door and walked with his mother out to Ennis's pickup. Ennis came running out to the truck a few minutes later with their overnight bags and jumped into the driver's seat. "You alright, Hun?" He asked Jack as he started up the truck and hit the gas. "I'll be better when we get to the god damned hospital..." Jack groaned out. Ennis put more pressure on the gas pedal and flew down the driveway. This was it. This was the day they were gonna become parents.

...

"I think it's safe to say you can go on home now." Dr. Haze said after she'd finished checking Jack one last time. "Jack hasn't made any progress and the contractions have stopped." Jack sighed. "Well why'd they just stop all the sudden?" He asked. "Well..." Dr. Haze said as she unstrapped the fetal heart monitors from around Jack's belly. "Sometimes you'll have one or a couple of false alarms before the real labor begins. We're not entirely sure why it happens, but sometimes it means that the real labor will be soon, so if the contractions start up again, bring him back here." Ennis nodded and helped Jack up from the bed. "Well, I guess we'll head for home then." He said, glancing over at Mrs. Twist who was already getting Jack's clothes for him to change back into. Dr. Haze nodded. "Have a good night, boys." She told Jack and Ennis. "Hopefully I'll see ya again soon."

"Yeah, hopefully next time it'll be for real." Jack wined, upset that they'd just driven two hours to Gillette and waited for four more before the doctors and nurses all decided that it had just been a false alarm. Mrs. Twist handed Jack his clothes. "Thanks Mama." Jack mouthed. "You want help?" Ennis a offered him. "Sure." Jack replied. "I'll wait outside." Mrs. Twist told them both as she followed Dr. Haze out of the room. Jack groaned and stripped the hospital gown off his body. "God, I look awful." He wined, looking at himself in the mirror on the other side of the room. "You do not." Ennis told him. "You look great." "Bull shit." Jack wined again, eyes looking like they were welling up with tears. "Look how fuckin' fat I am. I've see pigs that look prettier than I do right now." Jack started to sob and Ennis held him. "Hey, now..." Ennis whispered to him. "No more crying. I happen to think you look very pretty." Jack just sniffled. "I do not. Don't lie to me." He told Ennis. Ennis just sighed. "I ain't lyin'." He told Jack. "Now here, put your shirt on and let's go home." Ennis helped Jack with his shirt and then put an arm around his shoulder as he led him out of the hospital room.

...

A week had passed and with it came another false labor. Again they'd driven up to the hospital in Gillette, only to be disappointed once more when they'd found out it was just another false alarm. Jack cried that time, saying that he didn't want to be pregnant anymore and asking why the babies wouldn't just get out of him already. Ennis had tried to comfort him but ultimately wound up getting kicked out of bed and having to sleep on the couch that night. Of course it was his own fault though. He should have guessed that Jack wouldn't be in the mood for foreplay. Those couple of nights after the second false alarm hadn't been Jack's happiest days, but they were over now, and today was on day in Jack's life that Ennis and Mrs. Twist were going to try to make one of the happiest. Today was Jack's baby shower. Mrs. Twist had had to put off sending out the invitations when they were surprised with twins during Jack's second ultrasound, but once she'd fixed them by adding a bit of pink, and putting Annie Junior's name under Jacob's, she'd sent them out to all their family and close friends. She had even sent a few invitations to Ennis's brother K.E. and his sister Francine.

"So when is everyone suppose to get here?" Jack asked, as he tried to sneak a finger into the bowl of frosting his mother was making. Mrs. Twist swatted his hand away. "Keep yer hands out of the food, young man." Mrs. Twist told Jack. "And everyone should be gettin' here pretty soon. Go tell Ennis to come inside and wash up." Jack sighed and struggled to stand up. "God I can't even walk right anymore." He wined. "Don't start with this again, Jackie." Mrs. Twist told him. "You're supposed to be happy today." Jack sighed and opened the front door. He didn't see Ennis anywhere so slowly he waddled out to the barn, looking for him. Ennis was inside one of the horses's stalls, brushing the animal down. "Mama says you need to come in and get washed up." Jack said as he rested against the stall. Ennis turned to face him. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Ennis asked him. "You ain't supposed to be on your feet to much, remember." Jack rolled his eyes. "Well It's not killin' me so I guess It's safe enough." He said. "Now come on. Everybody's gonna be showin' up soon." Ennis finished up brushing his horse and then exited the stall.

"Commere..." He muttered and kissed Jack's mouth. "You feelin' alright, today?" He asked after awhile, taking Jack's hand and walking with him back up to the house. "No." Jack mumbled. Ennis helped him up the steps on the porch. "Well then you should be inside, restin'." He told him. "Not takin' walks out to the barn." Jack chuckled, but then gasped suddenly when he felt something jab him from the inside. "You alright?" Ennis asked, worriedly. Jack nodded. "Yeah..." He said. "One of 'em just started kickin' is all." Ennis smiled and placed a hand on Jack's belly to feel their babies. "It's Jacob that's kickin'." Ennis told Jack. "How do you know that?" Jack asks, placing a hand on his own belly to feel. "I doubt a girl baby can kick that hard." Ennis said, chuckling, as he kissed Jack's cheek before leading him inside the house to wait for their guests.

...

Everyone had arrived at the baby shower within an hour, and now the little white ranch house was almost to crowded with all of their family and friends. "Jack, this is my big brother, K.E." Ennis said, over the noise of everyone else in the room. "K.E. this is my husband, Jack Twist." K.E. smiled. "It's nice to finally meet ya, Jack." K.E. said, smiling as he shook Jack's hand. "I've been wantin' to welcome ya to the family in person for a good long while." "It's nice to finally meet you too, K.E." Jack replied. "Oh and by the way, thank you for gettin' those weddin' rings made for us." K.E. Just smiled back at Jack. "Yer very welcome. Anything for family." K.E. replied. Ennis smiled and turned to face his sister. "Oh, and this is my big sister, Francine." He introduced them. "Francine, this is Jack." "Pleasure to meet you m'am." Jack said with a smile, reaching out for a handshake, but instead ending up being surprised with a big warm hug from Francine. "Oh, I'm so happy to finally be gettin' to meet ya." Francine said, before pulling away to look at Jack's belly. "Awe, I had to see it for myself before I could believe it but I know it must be true now." She cooed, smiling. "Little Ennis is gonna be a daddy." Ennis smiled. "Hey.." He said, jokingly. "I ain't little no more." They all laughed at that. "Jackie!" Mrs. Twist called from the other side of the living room. "Come over here to the couch, it's time open presents!"

Jack looked up at Ennis. Ennis smiled at his siblings. "Well, we hate to leave good company." He said. "But when it comes to presents, Jack's like a little kid at Christmas." K.E. and Francine laughed. "Alright." K.E. said. "I guess we'll go find a seat to watch then." Ennis nodded to his brother and then lead Jack through the crowd of people to the couch, where Mrs. Twist was already stacking gifts. "Wow..." Jack muttered when saw how many gifts there were. Ennis was also a little shocked by the large amount of presents they'd received. "You'd better get started, Hun." He told Jack, smiling. "Or it might just take ya all day." Jack smiled and eased himself down on the couch. "Here..." Mrs. Twist said, handing Jack a box wrapped in blue and pink paper with a white bow on top. "This one's from Uncle Harold and Aunt Betsy." Jack opened up the box, and took out two tiny pairs of chaps. Both of them were made from hide from longhorn cattle, but one pair had been dyed pink and white for Junior. "Awe, Ennis, look." Jack cooed as he held up both pairs of chaps for Ennis to see, before looking over at his elderly aunt and uncle. "Thank you." He told them both with a smile. "Their beautiful."

They both smiled at him. "You're welcome, Jackie." His aunt replied. "We couldn't just have yer kids bein' mutton busters without 'em both havin' a proper pair a chaps now could we?" His uncle added. Everyone laughed. Jack smiled as his mother handed him another present. "That one's from me!" Francine said excitedly. Jack opened up the pink paper wrapped box. Inside there were six little sleeper gowns. Three for Jacob and three for Junior. "Thank you, Francine." Jack told the brightly smiling woman. "Yeah, thanks, sis." Ennis added. "Your welcome." Franny replied. "I hope they'll be the right size. Ennis was a tiny baby, so I figured his little ones might be the same way." Mrs. Twist handed Jack another present. "This ones from K.E." She said, smiling. Jack opened up the blue paper wrapped box and pulled out a little stuffed buckskin horse. "Remember that, Ennis?" K.E. asked. "I surely do." Ennis replied, smiling brightly. "God, I had no idea you kept that old thing, K.E." K.E. smiled and then looked over at Jack, who was obviously confused about what they were talking about. "That was Ennis's favorite toy when he was little." K.E. explained. "He carried that thing around everywhere he went. I figured little Jacob would like it, so I had my wife wash it and brought on up here." Jack smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it." He said. K.E. grinned.

"There should be somethin' in that box for Junior too." He told Jack. "Unless I forgot to put it in there." Jack reached into the box and pulled out another little stuffed animal. This one was a cow with a pink bow tied around it's neck. It was obviously a hand me down as well, but to both Jack and Ennis, that only made it more special. "Mama bought that when she was pregnant with Ennis." K.E. said. "I guess she was figurin' on havin' another girl. Ennis didn't care much that the bow was pink though. He played with that old cow almost as much as the horse." Ennis blushed and looked down at the ground. Jack chuckled. "I told ya you'd get paid back for lettin' mama tell you stories about me." He said, obviously amused. Ennis just grinned and kissed his forehead. "Thanks, K.E." Ennis said, looking up from Jack. "Yer welcome, little brother." K.E. replied.

Mrs. Twist handed Jack another box. This one was bigger than the other's. "That's from cousin Kara." She said. Jack took the top off of the large box and reached in, pulling out a big horseshoe shaped pillow. Jack's cousin Kara, a young woman with ebony black hair and bright blue eyes, grinned when she saw the confused look on Jack's face. "That's to help you feed them." She told him. "Oh..." Jack mouthed, finally figuring out how he was supposed to use it. "Thanks Kara." "Your welcome, Jack Rabbit." Kara replied with a smile, calling Jack by the nickname she'd given him when they were little kids. Mrs. Twist handed Jack a nightly wrapped package with a couple of little pacifiers attached to the top. "Those are from me, Honey." She said. "I hope you like them." Jack gently unwrapped the package, revealing the two hand crafted baby blankets that his mother had been working on ever since they'd found out he was pregnant.

One was baby blue with a white border and had a big spot of white in the middle that was shaped like a cowboy riding a bucking horse. The other was a soft pink color with a white border and a big spot of white in the middle that was shaped like a cowgirl barrel racing on a horse. "Oh, Mama..." Jack cooed. "They're beautiful." Mrs. Twist hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "Only the best for my grandchildren." She said, smiling. Jack looked next to him, where Ennis had been sitting, but the blonde cowboy was no longer there. Jack looked up at his mother to ask where Ennis had gone, but before he could, the front door opened and Ennis came in, carrying two little wooden rocking horses. "Alright..." He said, carefully sitting them both down infront of Jack. "Here's a little surprise from me." Jack looked at the two little handcrafted rocking horses. On one the wood was painted a golden color, and the mane and tail were made of soft black yarn, and around the neck a soft pink ribbon was tied. The other was painted brown and the mane and tail were made out of the same soft black yarn, and on its neck a soft blue ribbon was tied. A buckskin mare and a bay gelding. Jack knew exactly what had inspired Ennis to paint these rocking horses these specific colors. "I made 'em to look like the mare and gelding that we had up on Brokeback." Ennis said.

Jack's eyes started to tear up. "You remembered." He mouthed. "Of course I did." He said. "How could I forget 'em. They brought us together." Jack smiled and Ennis kissed him. A loud "Awe" came from everyone in the room. "Hold on a minute now..." Ennis said. "I've got somethin' else too." He stood up straight and turned to the door. "Bring it in, K.E." K.E. came in from the front porch, carrying a little saddle. It was small, but it would surely be big enough to hold both babies. "Ennis..." Jack said, chuckling. "This little thing won't fit our horses." Ennis grinned and held out a hand. "I know." He said, held Jack up off the couch and leading him over to the front door. "That's why I got one that it would fit." Jack stepped out on the front porch and there in the front yard he saw reverend Cody, who had married them, holding a lead rope of a little brown and white paint pony. "Howdy, Jack." Reverend Cody greeted him. "Nice to see ya again." Jack just laughed and looked up at Ennis as he followed him down to where reverend Cody was standing with the pony. "Where did you get this little guy?" He asked. "Cody gave 'em to me." Ennis said. Reverend Cody nodded. "My kiddos out grew the little sweetheart, so I figured I'd take ole' Cookie here somewhere where he'd be needed rather than let him be put out to pasture for the rest of his life." Jack stroked the pony's soft fur. "Thank ya, Cody." He said, smiling. "I know Jake and Junior will love him." Cody smiled and hugged Jack before taking the lead rope tight in his hand and leading Cookie the pony towards the barn. "I'll go put him away for ya and then I'll come join the party." He told Jack and Ennis smiling. Ennis smiled. "We'll save ya a piece of cake!" He hollered at Cody as he led Jack back into the house to open the rest of the gifts. Ennis turned to look at Jack. He was wearing a big smile on his face. Ennis grinned. He was more content now than he'd ever been in his life, Because he knew that his precious Jack was happy.

...

A week after the baby shower, every preparation that had needed to be done for the babies was pretty much taken care of. The house had been baby proofed, the cribs had been put together, the nursery had been set up and painted and the hospital bags had been packed again. Now all that was left to do was wait for the little ones to decide when they wanted to make their appearance. Ennis was getting more and more excited as each day went by, like any expected father would, but as time went by he was beginning to realize something. When the babies got here, he and Jack were going to be very busy for awhile, taking care of them. Sure they'd still have time together, but not as much as they used to. So Ennis had planned something special for tonight. He was gonna take Jack out on a date so they could spend some time together, just the two of them, before they took on the responsibilities of parent hood.

"Hey, Hun." Ennis said, as he sat next down on the couch where Jack was laying, watching some western movie on the television. "What?" Jack asked. "Come get yer boots on, me and you are goin' out." Jack looked up at him. "Where?" He asked. "To the drive in." Ennis replied. "They've got that new Clint Eastwood movie playin' tonight at eight." Jack yawned. "Alright." He agreed, and slowly stood up from the couch. Ennis was already putting on his coat and was ready to walk out the door. "Come on or we'll be late." He said, grabbing Jack's coat off the rack and holding him out to him. "Don't rush me." Jack told him. "I've got kind of a wide load here. I'm not to quick on my feet anymore."

Ennis kissed Jack's forehead and smiled as he led him out to the truck. When they got to the truck, Jack stopped, put a hand on his stomach and groaned in pain. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Ennis panicked. Jack nodded. "Yeah..." He said. "It was just a cramp." "Are you sure?" Ennis asked. Jack nodded. "I'm fine." He said, opening the passenger door and getting in the truck. Ennis got in next to him and started up the truck. "Listen, Jack..." He said. "If you feel like somethin's happenin' then you gotta tell me okay?" Jack nodded. "I know, Ennis, I know." He said. "Now let's go or we'll miss the beginnin' of the movie." "Alright." Ennis said smiling and backed out of the driveway.

They drove to the outskirts of Lightning Flat where the drive in theatre was, and Ennis paid their way in. They parked the truck in the back row, behind all the people who were sitting outside and then Ennis went to get them a bucket of popcorn and a couple of cokes. "Alright." He said as he climbed back into the truck. "Here ya go, Hun." Ennis handed Jack his drink and then sat his own drink in the cup holder on the door while he pulled Jack close to him and draped an arm over his shoulders. Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder and for awhile everything was peaceful, but the out of the blue another sharp cramp lanced across his abdomen. He groaned again and clutched at his stomach. Ennis gave him a serious look. "Jack?..." He began to ask, the fear clear in his voice.

"Ennis don't worry, I'm fine." Jack assured him. "It's just those god damned Braxton hicks again." Ennis sighed and pulled Jack closer as he turned back to watch the movie. "If they get bad tell me." He said. "I will." Jack promised, as he rested his head back on Ennis's shoulder. After about ten more minutes another pain ripped through Jack's stomach. "Ow..." Jack groaned, quietly. "Jack, do you wanna go home?" Ennis asked, worriedly. "No..." Jack told him once again. "I told you before, Ennis, I'm fine, so stop worrying." "Alright." Ennis sighed, laying an opened hand on his lap, and encouraging Jack to take it. Jack took Ennis's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he lad his head back against Ennis's shoulder and snuggled up close against him.

They made it through most of the movie, but every once in a while Jack would be overcome with another pain and Ennis would hear him groan and feel him squeezing his hand tight. Ennis was becoming increasingly worried with each pain Jack had, especially since they were seeming to get closer and closer together. But despite his worries, Jack still claimed that they were just the Braxton hicks contractions again. But this theory was soon proved wrong when the next pain, became so bad Jack actually yelped in pain. Ennis opened his mouth to ask Jack if he was okay, but then suddenly he heard the sound of water trickling and the leather seat beneath them became wet. "Jack?..." Ennis began. Jack looked up at him with horrified eyes. "I...I think my water just broke." He mouthed fearfully. This was it. The twins were coming.

TBC


	10. Jacob Lane Del Mar-Twist

Ennis flew into the driveway and jumped out of the truck. He ran up the porch steps as quick as he could and swung the door open. "Annie!" He called to Mrs. Twist. "Jack's water broke! It's time!" Mrs. Twist came running from the kitchen. "I'll go out to the truck. You get the hospital bags." She told Ennis. Ennis ran upstairs to grab the hospital bags, and then quickly rushed back to the truck once he had them. Jack was already in active labor when they pulled out of the driveway. His contractions were only five minutes apart, and about a half an hour into their drive to Gillette they were about three and a half minutes apart. "We ain't gonna get there in time..." Jack moaned, squeezing his mother's hand as another contraction reared it's ugly head. "Ugh, I hate this..." He moaned. Mrs. Twist stroked his hair. "It'll be over real soon, Jackie." She told him. "Just relax... Breathe. ..It'll be okay." Ennis reached over and held one of Jack's hands, using his free hand to hold the steering wheel.

"It's gonna be alright darlin'." Ennis said. "We'll be there in about a half hour." Normally the drive to Gillette would take them about two hours, but Ennis was flying down the road, pushing ninety miles an hour. Until this moment he never knew that his old truck could even reach near that speed. Jack squeezed Ennis's hand and made a low cry sound in the back of the throat. "Please, hurry..." He moaned. "They're comin'." Ennis pressed his foot down on the gas pedal just a little more, desperate to get to hospital as quick as possible, but it was actually this action that would prevent them from getting Hack to the hospital. There was a loud popping noise suddenly, the truck began slow long down dramatically, and smoke started coming from under the hood. Ennis quickly pulled to the side of the road and stopped the truck. "God Dammit!" He cursed, punching the steering wheel. Jack cried out in pain. "OW!" He screamed. "It Hurts! Make It Stop!" Ennis kissed Jack's cheek. "We're gonna get ya to the hospital, Baby. I promise." He assured him, before letting go of his hand and getting out of the truck. "Where are you going, Ennis!?" Mrs. Twist yelled out the window. "We passed a pay phone about a half a mile ago!" Ennis hollered back while he ran down the side of the road back the way they had come. "I'm Gonna Call An Ambulance!"

Ennis ran down the side of the road as quick as his feet would carry him until finally he reached the tiny gas vacant gas station with the pay phone out front. He dug a couple of quarters out of his pocket, then quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911. "911, what is your emergency?" An operator asked on the other end of the line. "My husbands in labor..." Ennis said, panting from running so far. "My truck broke down and I can't get him to the hospital. I need an ambulance." "Can you tell me where you are sir?" The operator asked Ennis. "Uh..Yeah...We're just a little ways down Wilson's creek road...It's a little back way on the right of the highway on your way to Gillette from Lightning Flat." Ennis told the operator. "Okay, sir." The operator replied. "We're sending an ambulance right now. They should be there in about thirty minutes." "Thank you, m'am." Ennis replied, relief in his voice as he hung up the phone and then began the run back to the truck where Jack and Mrs. Twist were.

As Ennis neared the truck he heard Jack scream loudly in pain. "Jack!" He yelled in panic and rushed to the truck. He flung the door open and got in. Jack had his pants and underwear off, with a blanket draped over his knees, and Mrs. Twist had moved to the front seat to help him. "Okay, Ennis is here now, honey..." Mrs. Twist said. "You need to start pushing now." Jack reached out desperately for Ennis's hand. "I'm right here, Hun." Ennis said, giving Jack his hand and letting him squeeze it tight. "Ennis... They're comin' right now." Ennis kissed Jack's forehead. "It's okay..." He whispered to Jack. "Ennis I don't wanna have 'em out here in the cold..." Jack sobbed. "Honey it's okay..." Ennis said. "Your mama packed a bunch of blankets in the hospital bags, and I got an ambulance to come. They'll be plenty warm, okay, I promise."

Jack gasped suddenly. "Owww..." He moaned, burying his face in Ennis's coat and squeezing both his and Mrs. Twist's hand. "It burns.." Mrs. Twist bent down and lifted the blanket so she could see In between Jack's legs. "The head's crowning." She said to Jack. "Just push, sweetie, and he'll be out." Jack shook his head. "I can't..." He sobbed. "It hurts...and..I..I'm scared." Ennis kissed Jack's temple. "Don't be scared, it's gonna be alright." He assured him. "People have babies every day, honey." Mrs. Twist said, squeezing Jack's hand. "It's the most natural thing in the world. Your body knows what to do. Just go with it okay. Don't fight the pain." Jack tensed and moaned at another contraction. By now the urge to push was so strong that he just couldn't fight it anymore. So with Ennis and Mrs. Twist both holding his hands and whispering words of encouragement to him, he gave into the unbearable urge and bared down as hard as he could, letting out a loud cry of pain as he did so. "Keep going, Jackie, he's coming." He heard his mother say. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and then as soon as he felt the next contraction he bared down again, but this time he felt the horrible burning sensation become worse as his skin was stretched out to accommodate the baby's emerging head.

"Your doin' good, Jack..." Ennis whispered to him. Jack grunted loudly in pain as he gave another hard push. He then screamed as he felt the baby's head suddenly slip out all the way. "Fuck!" He yelped. Ennis suddenly began stripping his jacket and shirt off, then using his shirt as a towel and slowly cupping it to the baby's head, to support it. "Pull him out, Ennis..." Jack panted, sobbing. "I can't take it no more." Ennis looked up at Mrs. Twist. She shook her head. He then turned back to Jack. "It'll hurt worse if I try to pull him out, Hun." He told him. "It's just about over with though. All you gotta do is pass his shoulders. Then the rest of him'll slip out real easy...Ain't that right, Annie?" Mrs. Twist nodded. "That's right, Jackie." She said. "Just push his shoulders out and then the rest will just slip right out." Jack screamed again as he gave one last push. The baby's shoulders started to slip out. Jack yelped in pain as the baby's body began to slip out all at once, then suddenly the burning pain was reduced back to just the sharp contractions as the first of the twins slipped from Jack's body and into Ennis's arms. Ennis quickly lifted the baby up and laid him on Jack's bare chest, before wrapping his shirt and jacket around the tiny little newborn's body to keep him warm.

The baby began to cry immediately, letting them all know that he was okay and healthy. Jack held the baby against his chest and looked down into his blue eyes. A strange warm emotion washed over him as he looked into his child's eyes. A kind of deep, unconditional, sudden love, that he had never felt for anyone or anything before, not even for Ennis. Of course he loved Ennis more than anyone in the world, but this was a different kind of love that he was feeling right now. This was his maternal instinct kicking in. The moment the baby's skin touched his, the bond between them was permanently sealed, and he was suddenly over come with the need and the want to protect and love the tiny newborn in his arms. For almost five whole minutes, Jack is oblivious to his mother and Ennis's frantic voices while they rushed to get blankets to keep the baby warm. He was to busy staring down into the tiny angelic face of he and Ennis's son.

Ennis wrapped another blanket comfortably around little Jacob, who's crying had quieted down now to just a tiny whimper, before leaning over Jack's shoulder to look at the baby. "Hey, Buddy." Ennis greeted his son, holding out a finger, which little Jacob Lane gladly took into his tiny fist. "Awe...Look at that precious little face." Mrs. Twist cooed, as she looked down at her newborn grandson. "Good job, Hun." Ennis said, kissing Jack's lips. "He's perfect." Jack smiled and let a couple of joyful tears run out of his eyes. "Our baby..." He managed to mouth finally. "He's here...Oh Ennis he's finally here." Ennis just smiled and held Jack and the baby tight. "Little Jacob Lane..." He mouthed after awhile. "Your just as beautiful as yer mama." Jack grunted in frustration. "What's the matter?" Ennis asked worriedly. "Is Junior comin'?" Jack just made a low whining noise. "Don't wanna be called Mama." He moaned. Ennis looked at Mrs. Twist. He didn't really know what to say to this so he was hoping she would. Mrs. Twist knew exactly what Ennis wanted her to do by the look in his eyes.

"Well then you can be called Daddy." She told Jack, stroking his hair while she looked at little Jacob Lane. "And Ennis can be called Dad." Jack grinned. "That's better." He whispered, nuzzling the soft, warm bundle in his arms. Ennis kissed Jack's temple and rested there with him for a few minutes. Then suddenly Jack moaned in pain. Ennis sat back up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Contraction." Jack moaned. "Gi..Give me yer hand." Ennis held his hand out and let Jack grab it. Jack groaned through the contraction, fighting the urge to push again. "Is she comin'?" Ennis asked, panick in his voice. "Do you want me to hold Jacob, Jackie?" Mrs. Twist asked. Jack shook his head. "It's fine..." He mumbled after the contraction had passed. "She ain't quite ready yet." At that moment, Jacob began to cry again. Jack panicked suddenly. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. "Is he okay?" Mrs. Twist stroked Jack's hair. "Shh..Shh..Shhh.." She whispered, trying to calm her son. "Jakey's fine. He's just hungry." Jack looked up at his mother. "We don't have any water to make formula..." He said. Mrs. Twist shook her head. "They won't be ready for formula for a few months. Both of them are gonna need your milk."

Ennis's mouth twisted into a confused frown. "But..Jack ain't got not tits..." He said. "He's a man." Mrs. Twist chuckled. "I know.." She said. "But he still has nipples, and he's got milk in them too...Look." She indicated to Jack's chest. Sure enough, there were two streams of pearly white liquid coming from both of Jack's nipples. "Oh God..." Jack moaned, blushing red with embarrassment. Jacob continued to cry, and suddenly Jack's embarrassment was overcome by the need to care for his newborn. "How do I feed him?" He asked desperately. "Here..." Mrs. Twist said, as she gently help Jack get little Jacob into the right position for nursing. Baby Jacob didn't need any help from there. He immediately latched onto Jack's nipple and began to suckle. Jack shifted uncomfortably. It felt weird having to feed the baby like this, but of course there was no other way so he was going to have to get used to it.

Jacob continued to nurse for the next couple of minutes and everything was peaceful for a little while, that is until Junior decided that she wanted to come out too and Jack started having regular contractions again. He tried to keep calm and quiet for Jacob's sake, but the pain quickly became to much for him and he couldn't help but cry out. Ennis was holding Jack's hand, trying to comfort him, all the while, looking out the window for the ambulance that was supposed to be arriving. "Ow...get her out." Jack groaned. Ennis stroked Jack's face. "It's just about over with, Hun." He said, gently. "Just hang in there a little longer." Jack moaned in pain. "It hurts..." He whined. Ennis frowned and looked out the window once more. Finally after a few more minutes, he saw the blue lights and heard the sirens. Quickly he got out of the truck and flagged the ambulance down. "You the guy that called?" One of the paramedics asked. "Yes sir." Ennis said, leading them to the truck and opening up the door. "Commere, Hun." He said to Jack as he lifted him and the blanket wrapped baby Jacob up into his arms and carried him over to the open back doors of the ambulance. Mrs. Twist followed them both, carrying the hospital bags with her. Ennis laid Jack and Jacob carefully down onto the little bed they had set up in the back of the ambulance, and then took a seat next to them both. Mrs. Twist came in and took a seat next to Ennis, while a paramedic began cleaning both Jacob and Jack up from the birth. Jack moaned in pain at another contraction. He'd safely delivered one baby but now he had to deliver another before he could have a chance to rest. Little Jacob Lane was here in his parent's arms now, and in just a matter of minutes, Little Annabelle Elise Junior would make her grand entrance into the world.

TBC


	11. Annabelle Elise (Junior) Del Mar-Twist

Ennis sat next to Jack's little makeshift bed in the ambulance, holding his hand tight while he endured the hard, painful contractions. "It's alright..." Ennis whispered to him. "Just breathe..." He heard Jack whimper and felt the grip on his hand tighten. "It fuckin' hurts, Ennis..." He groaned out. Ennis looked over at Mrs. Twist, who was sitting on the other side of Jack's bed, holding little Jacob Lane in her arms. "He's fine, Ennis." She assured her son-in-law. "Contractions just hurt. That's just the way things are." Jack moaned. "Are we there yet?" He asked, his voice sounded very much in pained. "Almost..." Ennis said. "Just hang on a lil' longer." Mrs. Twist looked down at her son, concerned. "Jackie if you feel like you need to push, go ahead and do it." She told him. "It's not good for you or the baby for you to hold back like this."

Jack groaned and leaned back. "Don't wanna have her here..." He mouthed. "Wanna be at the hospital..." Jack tried desperately to fight the urge to push but it was becoming to much for him. "God..." He moaned, gritting his teeth and squeezing Ennis's hand. "I want her out!" Ennis sat up straight and put an arm around Jack's shoulders to support him while he leaned forward to push. "That's it, Hun." Ennis whispered to him. "You're doin' great." Jack laid back again after awhile, panting for breath and sobbing. "I hate this, Ennis, make it stop!" He whined. Ennis frowned. He felt so horrible for having put Jack through all of this. Even though he knew that the second it was all over, the end result would be well worth all the pain of giving birth. "You're almost there, Jack." Ennis told his laboring husband. "We're gonna have our baby girl in our arms in just a few more minutes, okay?" Jack nodded then groaned in pain. "I've gotta push again..." He whimpered, leaning forward. Ennis helped support Jack's body while he sat up to push once again. This time Jack screamed. "Ow! God! I Feel Her Head!" Ennis looked at Mrs. Twist in fear. Mrs. Twist opened her mouth to give Ennis instructions on what to do, but before she could the ambulance came to a stop and the back doors came open. Ennis sighed with relief as he looked out of the back of the ambulance to see the big white hospital building. Jack squeezed his hand tighter, bringing him back to his senses.

"Ennis! She's coming!" Mack screamed. "Hold on, baby..." Ennis said as he helped the paramedic's get Jack's bed out of the ambulance and hurriedly wheeled him through the hospital doors and to the elevator. Mrs. Twist followed them into the elevator, holding little Jacob Lane in her arms. Jack panted and gripped Ennis's hand tight. "Ow! It Burns!" He cried. Ennis leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're almost done." He assured him. "Just a little longer and it'll be over." The elevator door opened up and the paramedics, with the help of Ennis quickly wheeled Jack's hospital bed down the hallway of the maternity ward to the two big white doors that led to the delivery room. Doctor Haze, who had been waiting for them in the delivery room, looked up from sterilizing her instruments when she heard Jack's painful scream. "Okay, Jack..." She said, slipping on a pair of white gloves, while the paramedic's finally got Jack's bed into the delivery room and adjusted it upward so that he wasn't lying flat on his back. "Let's get Junior out of there, and then you can take ya a nice long rest." Jack panted and squeezed Ennis's hand as tight as he could, as the burning sensation between his legs became worse and worse. He fought the urge to push while Doctor Haze and a couple of nurses strapped the fetal heart monitor around his belly, and got his legs up into the stirrups. Mrs. Twist came over to the side of the bed to comfort her son, when suddenly a nurse approached her with a tiny plastic mobile crib that contained a blue baby blanket, a tiny blue and white outfit and a little blue cap. "Mrs. Twist..." The nurse said. "We need to take the baby over to bathe him and get all his measurements." Mrs. Twist nodded and gently she placed Jacob down into the crib before covering him with the blanket he'd been wrapped in. "Wh..where they takin' him?" Jack muttered through the pain. "It's alright, Jackie." Mrs. Twist said, kissing her son's forehead and stroking his hair. "They just need to check him out and make sure he's healthy."

"Bu..but I want him to stay in here..." Jack started to whimper. Ennis sat down on the edge of the bed, using one hand to support Jack's body, and the other to hold Jack's hand. "Don't worry, Hun." He said. "Jacob's gonna be back in just a little while. Then you can hold him and love on him all ya want, but right now you need to focus on getting Junior out, okay." Jack nodded and gripped Ennis's hand tighter. Mrs. Twist offered her son her hand as well, which Jack gladly took into his free one. Doctor Haze glanced up at him and smiled. "Okay, sweetie..." She said. "Junior's head is right here so I want you to give me just a little easy push. Her head needs to come out slowly so you won't tear." Jack nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he bared down slowly and easily. "Okay, Stop pushing now." Doctor Haze instructed after awhile. It was hard to follow these instructions, since Jack's body was pretty much taking control of the birthing now, but finally he was able to force himself to stop pushing. "Good job, Jack. Your doing wonderful. Now just breathe her head out." Jack whimpered as he breathed in and out deeply a couple of times, then screamed in pain when he felt Junior's head slip free of his body. "Good work, sweetheart." Doctor Haze said, smiling. "Her head's out...Now let me just unwrapped the cord and we'll push for her shoulders, okay?" Jack nodded and laid back for a moment. Ennis kissed his forehead. "You're doin' so good." He told him. Mrs. Twist smiled and stroked Jack's hair. "She's got a lot of hair." She said. Jack managed to smile through the pain. "Ca..can I touch her?" He asked. "Of course you can." Doctor Haze said. "Here..." She took Jack's hand and guided it down to where Junior's head was resting. Jack's eyes teared up when he felt the sticky wet hair on his baby's tiny head. "Looks like she's gonna be a red head like her Grandma." Doctor Haze said, smiling as she finished unwrapping Junior's cord from around her neck and clearing her airway with the suction tool. Jack tensed and moaned suddenly as another contraction started up. "Okay, sweetie..." Doctor Haze said. "Give me a big push." Jack groaned loudly in pain as he bared down with all his strength. "That's it, Jack." Doctor Haze said. "Keep goin, she's almost out." Jack bared down for a few more seconds before stopping to catch his breath.

"Okay. Again. Really hard this time." Jack yelped as he bared down once again, straining himself to push Junior out. "Oh! Here she comes!" Mrs. Twist exclaimed. Doctor Haze smiled and looked up. "Ennis, do you wanna catch?" Ennis nodded and slowly let go of Jack's hand, and let Mrs. Twist take hold of it for him as he hurried to the foot of the bed. Jack screamed and bared down harder. "That's it, Jack, keep going." Doctor Haze said. "Little more, Hun..." Ennis told him. "She's almost out. Jack shrieked in pain one last time as he put forward the last bit of strength he had left in his body to bare down once more. A big smile spread across Ennis's face as Junior slipped from Jack's body and into his waiting arms. "She's here, Babe." Ennis muttered, looking down in amazement at his newborn daughter, before he gently laid her down on Jack's bare chest. Jack put his arms around her as soon as Ennis had laid her down on him. "Oh God, Ennis..." He sobbed with joy. "They're here... They're both here." Ennis dried his hands on a towel as he moved to the head of the bed again and kissed Jack's mouth. "Good job, Hun." He told him, nuzzling his face. "They're both perfect." Doctor Haze began drying Junior off with a clean, warm towel and the tiny newborn began to cry. "Awe..." Mrs. Twist cooed. "It's okay baby girl. You're alright..." She gently reached down to stroke her new granddaughter's fine red hair. Doctor Haze looked up at Ennis, holding a pair of metal scissors in her hand. "Do you wanna cut the cord, Ennis?" She asked. "Yes m'am." Ennis nodded, smiling as he took the scissors and gently cut the umbilical cord as Doctor Haze removed the fetal heart monitor from around Jack's now flat stomach.

Suddenly the door of the delivery room opened and a nurse came back in wheeling the little plastic crib where little Jacob Lane Del Mar-Twist was lying asleep, dressed in a tiny baby blue sleeping gown, wearing tiny blue socks, and little blue cap, and wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. "He's the picture of health." The nurse said, smiling. "He weighs five pounds, eight ounces, and he's nineteen inches long." She looked at Ennis. "Do you wanna hold your son?" She asked. Ennis nodded, smiling as he gently reached down into the little plastic crib and lifted the tiny newborn into his arms. "Hey there, Jake." He whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. "I'm yer Daddy." Jacob slowly opened one eye, then the other and starred up curiously at his father. Ennis smiled. Their son was so beautiful. He was the spitting image of Jack, but with Ennis's nose and his ears. He had a full head of dark hair, a perfectly rounded chin, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Ennis looked down at Jack, who was currently holding their squirming, wailing newborn daughter. She was just as beautiful as Jacob. Junior had a thick head of red hair, like Mrs. Twist's, so it seemed that naming her after her Grandmother was very fitting. She had Jack's nose and his ears, the opposite of Jacob, and everything else she got from Ennis. Her dark brown eyes, the obvious curls in her hair, and her slightly flat bottomed chin. Ennis knelt down next to Jack to show him their son, and also to get a better look at their daughter. "Well they ain't identical." He said smiling. "But they sure are beautiful ain't they?" Jack nodded and reached an arm out, signaling for Ennis to place Jacob in his arms. Ennis smiled and laid their son down on Jack's chest. At the same time he gently picked Junior up to hold her. They spent the next few minutes holding and loving on their two tiny newborns until the nurse came over to them with a tiny pink blanket. "Ennis, do you wanna bring her over here so we can get her all cleaned up and then get all her measurements?" Ennis nodded, and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'll be right back, Hun." He told him, before following the nurse over to the other side of the room with Junior in his arms. There was a small tub of warm water waiting there for him to clean Junior with. "Here..." The nurse said, handing Ennis a washcloth. "Just gently clean all that nasty stuff off of her then we'll dry her off, weigh her, and get her prints on her birth certificate then you can take her on back over to mama." "Daddy..." Ennis corrected her. "Huh?" The nurse asked. "Jack wants to be called Daddy..." Ennis told the nurse. "Oh.." The nurse said. "My apologies. I didn't know..." "It's fine." Ennis replied as he gently lowered Junior into the warm water, holding her upright with one arm while he used the other to clean her off with the wet wash cloth. Junior, who had been crying before, had now fallen peacefully asleep as Ennis cleaned her off with the warm water. He smiled as he finished giving his newborn daughter her bath and then wrapped her up with a warm dry towel to dry her off. "Okay, Ennis. Bring her over here now and we'll weigh her." The nurse told Ennis as she cleaned off the scale, making sure it was sterilized.

Ennis brought Junior over to the scale and gently eased her down onto it. "Five pounds, four ounces." The nurse said, smiling, before getting the measuring tape and taking Junior's height. "And she's 18.5 inches long. She's a bit smaller than her brother, but still about perfect for a twin...You can pick her up again. We just need to get her all dressed then we'll be all done." Ennis picked Junior up and carried her over to the little blanket covered table where the hospital staff had placed a little pink sleeper gown, a pair of tiny pink socks, and a tiny pick hat. Ennis dressed his little girl carefully and then wrapped her up in the tiny pink blanket the hospital had provided for her. "Okay. All done." The nurse said. "You can take her back over to your family now." Ennis cradled Junior carefully in his arms and walked back over to where Jack was lying in the hospital bed and Mrs. Twist was standing proudly next to him, adoring her new grandson. "Here ya go, Hun." Ennis said as he placed Junior down on Jack's chest, and then picked Jacob up to hold him. Junior began to fuss as soon as she was lying against Jack's chest. "I think someone's hungry." Mrs. Twist said. Jack struggled to keep his tired eyes open as he held Junior up against his chest until she found his nipple and began to suckle. After he'd finished nursing Junior, and had handed her to his mother so that she could burp her, Jack was suddenly struck by a small sharp pain in his abdomen. "Ow!" He yelped. "What's wrong?" Ennis asked worriedly. Jack groaned and clutched his stomach. "It feels like I'm having small contractions again." He whined. Doctor Haze was at the end of the bed as soon as she'd heard the words leave Jack's mouth. "Okay, Jack, sweetie, I know you're tired and you probably wanna just drift off to dreamland right now, but I need you to give me one more push, okay?" Jack looked horrified. "Why!?" He panicked. "I thought there were only two!" Doctor Haze chuckled. "Don't worry, honey." She said. "Your body's just delivering the afterbirth. After this you'll be all done then we can clean everything up and take you to a private room." Jack nodded and held out his hand. Ennis took it and allowed Jack to squeeze it while he gave one last push. "Doctor Haze smiled. "Okay, Jack, good job. You're all done." Jack laid back in the hospital bed again. It had been a long night but finally everything was over, and even though he'd been out through a lot of pain tonight, it was definitely worth it to have he and Ennis's two tiny babies lying fast asleep on his chest right now. Jack smiled as he began to close his eyes. Yeah, it had been a tough night, but it had definitely been worth it. Slowly he moved his arms up to wrap them around the two tiny newborns that were resting on his chest as Ennis, Mrs. Twist and Doctor Haze wheeled his hospital bed out of the delivery room and down the long maternity ward hallway to a new private room that they'd be staying in for the next three days. The last thing Jack remembered was being wheeled into the new hospital room, and Ennis leaning over him and pressing a warm, loving kiss to his mouth. "I love you, Rodeo." He heard him say. Jack gave a tired smile. "I love you too, Cowboy." He replied, tiredly before drifting off into a long, well deserved sleep, with their two tiny newborns sleeping peacefully against his chest.

TBC


End file.
